SarahRose Richie Hellsing
by EvilVampireDucky
Summary: Sarah-Rose is abused and taken to the hospital where Sir Integra saves her. AlucardxOC. CHAPTER 13 IS UP! Y es un lemono lol . Just filler lemon, and does not have to be read. Can be completely ignored, only remembering it IS there.
1. Chapter 1

One

The sun had just finished setting and I still wasn't home. I had promised my mother I would be home before sunset, and just as she had said, I wasn't. I turned a corner and went down and alley, cutting down a quarter mile. Even though there was more danger here than the busy street, my moms wrath was far worse.

"Hey Sarah-Rose. How've you been?" I have learned how to tune out the bums, but some still got to me.

"Hey Richie, keep that pretty little behind a swaying." That one was a perfect example. And comments like that made me wonder how they knew my name. I started to walk faster, and when I came to the end of the alley, I sighed in relief. Apparently the bums were to drunk to get up tonight. As I walked down the street, the sound of sirens met my ears. A man in red turned the corner a little ways up and started walking towards me.

"Good evening, Miss." His voice was like silk, wrapping around me in the cold night. He tipped his overly large hat in my direction. He continued walking. I stopped and turned around to look back at him but he was gone. I could have sworn I saw a gun on him. I shook my head and continued walking. He probably needed a gun if he lived over here.

About five minutes later I reached the steps to my house. I was contemplating on if I should go inside. My father chose that one for me.

"You better come inside while your mother is still asleep." That statement made my day.

I hoped the few steps, quietly doing so. I walked past the living room and saw my mom was asleep on the couch. I jumped the steps taking two at a time. I swiftly, but quietly, opened and closed my door. I leaned against it and sighed in relief.

I stripped down to my under clothes and put on an overly large shirt, and put on short shorts.

I had just plopped on my bed when my father came in.

"You lucked out. Your mother fell asleep about fifteen minutes before you were suppose to be home. You scared my nearly out of my mind, coming home so late. I thought you were attacked by the man on the news." My mind registered this. There had been sirens. The had drove past the street I was walking on when I saw the big gun man.

"Man on the news?" I asked, to see if my assumptions were true.

"Yes. He was saw shooting things and biting peoples heads off." my father said, seriousness in his voice. "Come on. It might be back on the news."

I followed my father down the stairs. I went to the kitchen to get some water, while my dad switched channels.

I came back and sat down on the floor and waited. We waited for about five minutes when it came on.

"We are still searching for the man who went out and killed tonight. We now believe he is J.H. Brenner. Our information tells us he terrorized and killed in South Americas, Rio. He is wearing a red trench coat and a red over-sized hat and is heavily armed.

I warn you citizens of Callview, stay inside. Now, back to you April." My mind fumbled with all the news it just received. I saw him. But he said nothing that would imply he had done something. He had acted like it was a normal night. Which it probably was for him. At this thought I started hyperventilating, scaring my father.

"Sarah, are you alright? What's wrong?" I couldn't stop to tell him that I saw him, that supposedly J.H. Brenner walked past me. I highly doubted that was his name. He just didn't seem like the type. Yeah he looked like he could kill, but not doing it just to do it. It's like he would hold a grudge against someone, and take them out because of that. Or was ordered to. J.H. Brenner was not a type of name you gave orders to. It was the type of name giving orders. Demanding respect. Yes, I believe he was ordered to kill them. But I also believe he had fun doing it. So I wondered, and began to breathe normally again, and relief spread through my fathers face.

"I don't think that's his name." I stated plainly, making my fathers jaw drop open. "What?"

"You hear about a murderer on the news and all you think about is his name?!" I turned towards the other end of the couch. Her face was red with rage for some unknown reason, and I knew there was no running tonight. I'd have to face it, like so many other countless nights.

"I think they have the wrong information, that's all." I told her, probably proving wrong about what she thought since her face got even redder if possible. I heard the smack before my check registered the pain. It took a good five seconds to feel pain in my cheeks with how many times she'd already hit me there.

"What the news says goes." my mother said leaning back into the couch.

"Well, he was at least nice to me." I mumbled just loud enough for her to hear me. Both of my parents stared at me gapping like fish.

"You ran into that man that was talked about on the news?" I nodded. "You didn't care to tell anyone about this?" I could see the anger rising, and decided to get it over with.

"Well you hit me before I could say anything." That's when I knew the hit was coming, except it didn't impact with my cheek. My mother's foot came in contact with my gut.

I doubled over from pain, but my mother didn't stop. Not yet. Her fists hit my back, and soon I arched my back, and my mom chose to kick me again. Her foot slammed into me, and blood splattered out of my mouth, onto the sandy color carpet.

"Don't you dare back talk me again. Understand? You're just a no-good bitch of a daughter who doesn't deserve to live. Come Damien. Lets go to bed so we can let this low-life scum think about what it has done." And with that, my mother took off up the stairs, having my father follow her like a helpless puppy.

I silently cried on the floor. About an hour later, when I could cry no more I decided to try to move but found that one of my ribs must have been broken in the kick. Tomorrow morning my mother was going to find me, and wouldn't even remember what she had done. I would blame it on the bums, and we would go to the hospital. I breathed more deeply and found that a broken rib hurts a lot more then a broken arm or leg.

I stared at the moon through my window, and realized it was a red orange color. I stared at it a while longer when something in the other window caught my attention.

"How can you put up with that? She's more of a monster then I am." The murderer, red-cladded and all, stood in my living room.

"It might be because she's my adoptive mother. But I put up with it because she has a disease that will probably kill her in the next few months. So I'll live."

"If she doesn't kill you first." I realized his eyes were the color of embers.

"What's your real name?"

"What do you mean?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"You don't seem like a 'J.H. Brenner'." I told him. He chuckled darkly.

"I never knew you humans were so smart. Or so dumb at the same time." He chuckled again at his statement.

I glared at his comment. "How are 'We humans' so dumb?"

He looked at me over the rim of his glasses. It was hard for me to pull it off, but I did. "You're talking and looking straight into the eyes of a vampire. How much stupider could you get." He shook his head. "I can't think of one comment that tops stupidity like that."

"I can." he stared at me, astonished.

"That's quite a stupid comment, back talking."

"That wasn't the most stupidest." he raised the eyebrow again. "Telling a vampire 'I love you' while still human is by far the most ridiculous comment ever known to man."

"And you are the stupidest human known to man and vampire." He all out laughed at my face. "You seem to more afraid of your mother than me, a blood thirsty vampire."

I continued to glare. I started to move, but cringed in pain and stayed put.

"Your bottom rib is broken. It wont be as painful if you don't move, you know." Smart ass. I turned my head away from him and looked up at the ceiling.

"I have a question." His full attention turned towards me. "You attacked those people at dusk. Can you vampires walk in daylight?"

He laughed at my question. "No, not all vampires can walk in daylight." My face transformed so confusion was written on it, but my eyes stayed connected to the ceiling. "The sun isn't some great enemy for me. I just hate it."

"Vampires are confusing. I don't need this. Go visit my friend Amy. She'll worship you probably." For the very first time that night, I saw confusion on his face when he knitted his eyebrows together. "She's obsessed with vampires. She wants to be Mina from Dracula this year for Halloween."

He laughed. "Oh, how I would like to meet your friend. Wanting to be one of my Brides." He shook his head, a grin plastered on his face. I stared.

"I must take my leave. I might come back and visit you and your friend once you're healed. You'll have to introduce her to me. Good night, Sarah-Rose Richie." And, with that, he swooped out of the room and out of my house, breaking the glass, and leaving a smell of alcohol that only the bums carried with them.

My mother freaked out the next morning, first from smelling the alcohol and seeing the window, then from seeing me bruised up on the floor. She called 911, saying the bums broke into her house and abused me.

I was rushed to the hospital, then put to sleep so they could move my rib so it would heal right and not poke into my lung.

Hours after surgery, I woke up. I stared at the blank pale blue hospital walls. I saw a flash of red in my peripheral vision, and my head swiveled in that direction, and saw a woman dressed in a red nurses outfit. I decided not everything red I saw was Alucard. The next thing red I saw was trying to prove my thoughts were false.

The curtains were swaying around my window, and I saw Alucard, before the curtain covered him up and he disappeared. It was then I heard my mother shouting and things falling down.

"That Bitch is costing us MONEY! If she didn't hang around those homeless people, she would still be my little angel! BUT NO! She goes off and becomes a slut and whore! Don't you dare try to talk reason to me!" Flesh connecting to flesh vibrated through the hospital walls.

There was more flesh sounding hits, and things clattering. And then it went silent.

The nurse in red I had saw earlier came in. With a big needle. "Hey honey. Are you okay?" I nodded briefly, staring at the needle, and subconsciously backing away from the needle. She seemed to notice this.

"Oh don't worry this isn't going near your skin. The IV is for this." She stuck the needle in my IV bag. "Your mother on the other hand…" She tuned out.

"What happened out there?"

She sighed. "We had to sedate her. She was getting out of hand. We didn't know it could get that bad. She was the one who hurt you huh? And all the other times?"

"Not the first one. I actually had fallen off the monkey bars. That was before the disease started showing itself." I had answered it instantly.

"We'll tell you what's going to happen tomorrow morning. Okay? You need to sleep for now." I could feel the drugs kicking in, and blackness started to take me. I dreamed about another adoptive mother, with blonde hair, and ice blue eyes surrounded by glasses, dressed in a green suit.


	2. Chapter 2

Two

The sun, shining through the window woke me up. So did my mother's crying vibrating through the wall behind me. That told me she was a patient now. The smell of breakfast hit my nose.

"Hey there! Want some of our yummy hospital breakfast?" a very hot nurse asked, pushing in a tray full of food. I crinkled my nose.

"Didn't think so. I'm Mr. Airrinton. I'm one of the nurses keeping an eye on you and your mother. I'll be right back." He exited the door with the food pushing it towards my mothers room. I closed my eyes, still tired.

Mr. Airrinton stuck his head through my doors. "Do you like doughnuts?"

I nodded, some what suspicious. He then pushed in boxes of doughnuts. My eyes got wide.

"Why are there so many Krispy Cream doughnuts on that cart?"

"They're donating doughnuts, see as to how many people complain about our doughnuts." I continued to stare. "Pick any three."

He handed me a plate. "Any three?" I asked lifting an eyebrow. "Are there any chocolate filled doughnuts?" He laughed and pulled out a box.

"Yes, there are. Two. Want one?" He asked. I nodded. He set the bigger one on my plate, and put the box down. "What else?"

"Just a plain one and a sprinkled one." He nodded and took out two boxes. He set them both on my bed and pulled out to doughnuts. Man, they made big doughnuts. He seemed to see my eyes.

"They're giving us the doughnuts that are to big to sell. They can fit a dozen doughnuts this size into a box like this." I realized there were only like 9 or 10 doughnuts in each box.

"Well I better go give your mother one. She's very upset now." He said pushing the cart to my mothers room. I ate my doughnuts and chewed slowly. I took me 30 to 45 minutes to eat all three doughnuts.

At about ten o'clock, the nurse dressed in red came in.

"How are you doing sweety?" She talked to me like a nice baby sitter would.

"I'm okay. I can breathe better now." She looked at me sympathy in her eyes. "Hey what happened to my dad?"

I knew something bad was going to come out of her mouth. "The police took him under arrest. He didn't take your mother to the hospital when she got like this, he also didn't give her the pills. He didn't tell anyone about the abuse the disease put on you." My mouth hung open. My mom had pills for that, and my dad made me suffer because he wanted sex? My face turned red with rage.

"Calm down sweety. We put you back into a orphanage, but you're going to stay her until your rib heals fully, or a family wants to adopt you."

I wondered. "Is it the same orphanage?"

"Yes, did you not like it?" she didn't want me to go somewhere I didn't like.

"No, I love the people that own it. They're a nice sweet couple." She sighed in relief.

"And believe it or not, there's a family that wants to meet you." my face fell. "Oh don't worry, it's in a few weeks."

I shook my head. "It's not that. It's just I'm not very good with the interviews. A lot of families want someone who is active and all that. I'm all quiet, but once I get used to them, I'm a jibber jabber and can't stop talking. That causes them to slowly back away."

"I'm sure you'll do fine." And with that and a pat on my shoulder, she left.

The weeks past by, and I was aloud to walk around so I started to walk around again, happy to move by legs. The days grew closer to when I would meet the family. Soon, it was the day before. I was freaking out.

"What if they don't like me what if I'm to perky," I saw Sean's (Mr. Airrinton let me call him by his first name) eyes glance down to my breast, and being such a man, must think THOSE were perky enough for him, but I continued making his eyes come back to my face, his cheeks tinted pink. "What if I'm to emo for them, what if I'm to goth, to preppy?" He stared at me. Then laughed.

"Calm down. Just be your normal self." I nodded and calmed down somewhat. "Lay down and get some sleep. You don't want bags under your eyes tomorrow do you?" He pushed me down and tucked the blankets tighter around my chest and stomach so it looked like my breast were bigger then they actually were. Sean was somewhat of a pervert, but kept it to a low level, and plus, he always blushed doing perverted stuff, so it wasn't like he could help it. But having a 22 year old nurse want you when you're 15 is kind of creepy. But he was a nice friend.

"Night Sean."

"Good night Sarah-Rose." He turned off the light and I saw his eyes on my chest.

"You know it's bad when a lady finds a man staring at her breast." I saw him blush furiously, and he walked out of the room faster than you could say "supercalifragilisticexpialidoshis"

The next morning, I awoke to Meredith, the nurse that always wore red. But today she was wearing the normal light purple for some reason.

"Why are you wearing purple?"

She looked towards me not realizing I had woken up. "Sorry if the noise disturbed you. Everyone is wearing purple today. The family coming to see you is a powerful family from England. They like people who follow rules." I questioned her with a look. "It makes a better impression then red."

My mouth made an 'o' shape then it hit me. "A powerful family from England?"

"Yes. I think the woman coming here today said she needed an heir that can handle anything."

I gulped. "I can't handle anything."

"You can handle a hell of a lot more than the rest of us can." I stared at Meredith as she mumbled under her breath. I don't think she knew I'd heard her. I had also never heard her cuss in any form what so ever.

"Well, we better get ready." And that was when I saw the role of hospital tape in her hand and I realized I'd have to wear that to keep my rib steady.

An hour later, I had tape around my ribs under my breast, a purple blouse and a black skirt that came to my knees and a pair of black flats on my feet. After all that, quiet a few nurses wanted to do my hair, makeup and nails.

TWO hours later, I had my hair in a bun, with a braid around the base of it, I had on purple and charcol eye shadow on with only lip gloss on as my lips were already a perfect color, black finger nails, and my black flats were traded for black open toed flats and my toenails were painted the same color as my shirt. My black hair only helped all the purple pop out.

"There you're perfect." I looked down at my wardrobe. I admit the skirt could have been shorter and not so frilly and a chain could go here and there, and the shirt didn't have to be so big, but I liked it. It was me in a way.

"So where am I suppose to meet them?" I asked curiosity over running me.

"I'm going to take you to the Starbucks in the hospital, and it will go from there. Now, come on. We need to be down there in five minutes."

Meredith and I walked to the elevator and I realized she was like my older sister. During my stay here, I had found out she was a nurse in training, and very high up at that. I also found out she liked Sean. It helped that he was only two years older than her. I knew once I left the hospital I would miss them.

"Okay see that empty table, the one with four chairs?" I nodded. "Go sit over there. I'll take them to you. And plus, you'll probably know it when the person comes in." Meredith left me and I walked to the table. I decided I might as well get a frapachino. Once I got it with no coffee and extra caramel, I sat down. I sipped my drink and waited.

But I didn't wait very long. Soon, the woman I had dreamed about my first night here was sitting in front of me, with what looked like her butler beside her standing up.

"Don't you want a seat?" I asked politely.

"Oh, no thank you, miss. I'm quiet fine standing." He sounded like he could stand there all day if he needed to.

"Are you sure you don't want a seat, Walter. Were in America. I'm sure were fine here." When he denied, the woman turned her attention towards me. "I'm Sir Integra Farebrook Wingates Hellsing. I am to guess you are Sarah-Rose Richie?"

I nodded. "Yes ma'am. I'm guessing I look different then what the file said?" She nodded. "Well, the nurses have been really nice to me so I let them doll me up." She crinkled her nose. It seemed off on her face, like she didn't do it much. "I would probably be wearing black faded skinny jeans and would have chains all around my waist and have on purple converse and a smaller shirt so it wouldn't look like I'm so fat. But then again I bet Sean picked out the shirt." I had said the last part more to myself. "But that's only if I got my way."

She nodded again. "That sounds more like what you would wear based on your file. But you stuck to purple and black." She seemed confused.

"Purple and black are two of my favorite colors. Dark red and white are my other two favorite colors." She raised her eyebrows. "It happens when your best friend is obsessed with vampires and wants to be one of the brides of Dracula for Halloween."

Walter laughed but covered it with a cough. Integra shot him a glare.

"Which one?" She asked finally, not glaring at Walter.

"Mina. Or Lucy, but I think she likes Mina better. She doesn't want to be a ho for Halloween." That even made Integra laugh.

"Oh my you might want to tell that to some one we know. He had a bride named Mina. And a bride name Lucy." Walter once again laughed, but Integra didn't glare this time, probably because she was grinning herself.

"So, tell me, are you a leader or follower?" her voice held more seriousness then her face held.

"I'm more of a follower, but if someone steps on me, I step back twice as hard. Unless of course it's my mother." I said looking down.

"I wonder how she will affect to Alucard." I just barely heard Walter speaking to Integra.

"I met someone named Alucard." They both stared at me in shock. "He wore a big red hat and a long trench coat the same color. He also had two guns." Their mouths opened slightly. "In a sense he was nice to me. He didn't want me to die before my former mom did." Their jaws hit the floor. "What?"

"Sir Integra, I think we've found the perfect heir for Hellsing." I once again, barely heard Walter.

"Yes, you're right Walter." Integra turned her attention toward me. "I hope you can get everything packed by tomorrow afternoon?" I stared at her, my jaw past the floor. "What?"

"Packed? As in, I'm going with you?" I couldn't believe her answer.

"No, I just want you to pack your bags for no apparent reason." Oh that wonderful sarcasm. "Of course your coming with us." I continued to stare. I had never had a family after only one interview. Either they left all together or they'd come back to get to know me better.

"Are you all right?" Walter had concern on his face.

"Uh-huh." that and a nod was all I was able to do. That is until I got REALLY happy.

"Thank you!" I hugged Integra, catching her off guard, and lifting her up an inch. And then I cringed from pain.

"You need to take it easy. You may only have two more weeks until it's fully healed, but you may mess it up with how happy you just got." Walter told me, and Integra was still in shock. I wondered if I screwed everything up with that hug.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to get that excited, but-" I was cut off by being pulled into a hug. The look on Walter's face said he didn't see that often.

"It's okay." She whispered right above my right ear. She let go of me. "I hope you're ready by five tomorrow. We're going to eat dinner on the jet." I stared.

"It's not a private jet right?" These people must be rich if she says yes.

"Of course it is. Why wouldn't it be?" I stared.

"You must be rich or something." I said shaking my head.

"Fairly rich here. I have about 2 billion American dollars." my jaw hung open.

"You call that fairly?" my eyes nearly popped out.

"Yes. I nearly triple that in euros. And plus, American money is only half of euros. So I have about, 12 billion euros." My jaw went through the Earth.

"Okay. Yeah I'll try to be ready by five tomorrow." I nodded.

"I'll see you soon Sarah-Rose."

"Bye Sir Integra." She turned back to me.

"You don't have to call me 'Sir' just to let you know. You can call me Integra for now. We'll see about mother tomorrow." And with that she left the building and I half limped to the elevator. Meredith caught me right before the door closed.

"You lucked out. I was about to leave you here with all those sick people." She looked sad.

"They said no?" I stared at her and realized she didn't understand I was going to leave her on the first floor.

"No, I am leaving, but I need to go back to the house to pack my stuff." I told her, looking at my reflection in the mirror-like elevator doors.

"They said yes!" Wow, she's happy for me. "You get a new family!"

"Yep." I smiled, a true genuine smile.

"Okay wait until four then my shift is officially over for the day." She said as the elevator dinged.

"Right-o." I told her, walking out. She stayed in. I turned and walked and was so lost in thought that I ran into Sean.

"Sorry. Oh hey Rosey." I despised that nickname he gave me. "How'd your interview go?"

"Great. Their coming back tomorrow." I didn't tell him I was leaving.

"Wow, they must be eager to see you and get to know you better." The way he said that made me think he didn't want me to leave. And I didn't want to leave, but I kind of did. I think I was getting use to hospital food. Bad sign.

"Well bye Sean, see you tomorrow." And I walked around him. I got to my room and called Meredith.

"Hello?"

"Meredith," she seemed to sense something in my voice.

"What's wrong?"

"Don't tell Sean I'm leaving tomorrow. He just knows they're coming back tomorrow."

"Okay, but what's wrong?" She questioned once again.

"I know how you like him and all, but I think he might have a crush on me." I all but whispered the last part. I could hear the question before she asked it.

"No, Meredith. I don't like him like that. I'd rather just stay friends with him."

I heard her sigh through the phone. "Okay. Don't tell Sean you're leaving tomorrow. Got it. And speak of the devil, here he comes."

"Bye Meredith."

"Bye Anne." She hung up right after I heard Sean say hi to her, and she had realized not to say that it was talking to.

I put the phone back and laid down deserving some sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Three

Someone was shacking me. And I didn't like it.

"Go away." I swatted at them and rolled over.

I heard a giggle. "You don't want to get your stuff packed?" I bolted up and Meredith laughed then helped me when I winced in pain.

"Calm down. It's 3:50 so try to fix that nest of hair that was done all pretty for you earlier."

My eyebrows creased with confusion. She laughed. "Your hair is a mess." 

I nodded and walked to the bathroom, stumbling somewhat.

Meredith shook her head and walked out, probably to get ready to leave. I sighed when I caught sight of my hair. I heard someone try to stifle a laugh, failing miserably.

I turned around and saw Sean standing in the doorway of the bathroom.

I sighed again and he seemed to have saw it, making him stop laughing. "Are you alright?"

I nodded. I for some unknown reason, did not want to talk.

"Are you sure?" If he was going to continue this, I was going to go berserk. 

I nodded again and started taking out bobby pins from my hair. I squeaked when another pair of hands started helping. I pulled away from his hands and started to walk out of the bathroom. But I didn't get that far. The door was whipped closed.

Sean had a grin on his face.

I turned back for the door and tried to open it but Sean put his palm on the door. I turned around and saw the evil glint in his eyes. Like Alucard, but Sean's eyes were focused on me; Alucard never held the evil for me.

I pressed myself as far as I could through the wall, away from him. I have to say, it wasn't much.

"So, you want me here, right? I mean, if you didn't you would have told me to leave." My face was confused from his twisted logic. "You want to stay here at the hospital, with me." 

He pressed himself against me. I could feel a 'rock' against my stomach, it still getting harder. I was about to scream when his lips landed forcefully on mine. I screamed into his mouth. His grin just got bigger. So did his bulge in his pants. He removed his mouth from mine and slid his hand over my mouth, and he swept his mouth across my neck, and his other hand played with my bra under my shirt. I whimpered as he started to unhook it. 

And then, the most happiest thing in my life was heard. Meredith.

"Rose, are you okay?" Sean silently cursed under his breath then whispered in my ear.

"Tell her you'll be a minute. I still haven't gotten my dick up you yet." I started squirming in his grasp. "Stop moving." I stopped. He gave me a look.

"I'll be out in a minute." My voice nearly broke at the end.

"Okay, I'll be down stairs." I heard her walk away, my only chance slowly fading away.

"Good. Now remove your shirt for me." I realized that he had finished unhooking my bra. I shook my head. He growled. "Now."

I shook my head again, and my shirt was ripped off my bra included.

"See, if you would have listened, that wouldn't have happened." His hand cupped one of my breasts and started massaging it. My eyes started to water.

"Now, now don't cry. I can't stick anything up you until I turn you into one of me first." I stared at him and his mouth broke into a grin, showing his teeth and two very long, sharp fangs. His mouth came down and fastened onto my nipple biting down and drawing blood. He drew back when another presence entered the room.

I looked around and saw Alucard. His eyes held empathy. His attention turned towards Sean. "You low life scum, you want to change a teenage girl, just for one pleasure?" Alucard's eyes bore into Sean's.

"She has a pretty face, why would I only use her once?" 

"How about this, you use her none." A black gun came out and was pointed at Sean's head. "Release the girl."

"Why, so you could have her yeah right." He went for my neck. But didn't make it. His head was nowhere in sight, and Alucard's gun was smoking. I had barely heard the gun over my beating heart.

Alucard grabbed me and licked my wound on my breasts, sealing it shut. I had to suppress a moan. Alucard rapped his jacket around me and picked me up. I heard people running to my room. Shadows started to wrap around us and I got cold all of the sudden. I heard the door open before I was gone entirely.

The black shadows swirled around us and started to lighten up. A hotel room came into view. I saw Integra at the desk with a stiff posture. 

"Walter, what if I made the wrong decision, leaving her there for tonight? Surely you felt something wrong was going on in that hospital?" Integra relaxed and put her hands in her head, groaning. "What do you want Alucard?" I sounded like she said this on a regular basic. 

"Well, I saved your soon-to-be-adoptive-daughter from being raped." Integra's head snapped up and her eyes got wide when she saw me in his arms.

"Oh dear!" Walter scurried over and Integra was frozen with shock.

"Master, are you all right?" I could tell he was mocking Integra.

"Alucard don't do that to Integra." I pulled his jacket around me tighter and looked at him. Walter tried to get me to the bathroom, but I held my place.

His mocking grin formed a line. "Don't tell me what to do." His eyes flashed down to my breast so fast I nearly missed it.

My hand streaked threw the air and met Alucard's cheek. Integra gasped at what I'd done. I realized I was probably about to die.

Alucard growled, the sound coming from his chest. But then his jaw clenched together. "I am sorry, Young Master Hellsing." Integra's eyes got wide.

"It was finalized?" 

Alucard straightened up. "Thirty seconds ago." Alucard straightened up and faded away.

Integra was by my side in a flash taking me to the bathroom. She passed the closet area and grabbed a blouse, and believe it or not, a bra.

She handed me the clothes. "Put these on." She then went out.

Alucard's jacket slipped off my shoulders as if someone was gently tugging them. I turned around, but saw no one and decided I was paranoid. And I had every right to be after a near rape.

The bra fit perfectly and the shirt felt a little lose, but it would work for me. I picked up Alucard's jacket off the floor and walked out of the bathroom. For the first time I saw Integra relaxed, somewhat.

Integra's hands were over her face as she groaned. "Alucard, must you treat her with such disrespect? She is your other master." 

"I do respect the child. Why wouldn't I?" Alucard seemed lazy.

"You must have done something to insult her." Integra didn't see me. I was pretty sure Alucard knew I was there.

"Her? Oh, my mistake…" I closed my eyes and tried not to react.

"Alucard!" Integra groaned again. 

"Here, you jerk. I wonder why anyone ever loved you." I threw his jacket on him and walked away. Integra's eyes were wide, and the look on Alucard's face said I must have hit below the belt.

I walked to the closet that was giant because of the suite they-excuse me-_we_ were staying in. I sat down with my back against the wall, hidden behind a rack of clothing. God, you would think they were living here.

I heard Integra yelling at him and for some reason, tears formed in my eyes and started spilling over. The tears slid down my cheeks, landing on the white blouse.

I heard boots walk by and stood three feet away in front of the rack, the boots faced me. "Young Master, I apologize for the comment I made." I sobbed and he sighed. "Would you like to go get your things?" I thought about that and crawled out. 

A hand sat in front of my face. I grabbed it and Alucard pulled me to him and we disappeared in his shadows, and landed in my old room. My window was boarded up, stopping the light except for the slits of light shining through. I walked to my closet and pulled out a couple of suitcases, setting them on my bed. I opened one and walked back to my closet and pulled out jeans and skirts and set them in the case, forcing it to zip close. 

I saw Alucard lounging on the chair, so I grabbed the top shelf of my dresser (filled with bras and panties) and emptied it into the other suitcase and grabbed a whole bunch of t-shirts and other tops stuffing them in along with tights and things like that. I then grabbed shoes and a shoe bag and started piling shoes into it.

When I had that done, Alucard started to get up, but I shook my head. "I'm gonna change." He sighed and sat back down, I grabbed a black mini skirt, a red corset and hook on red fishnet stockings to go with it, and walked into the bathroom. I came out five minutes later with my make up bag and another suitcase. Alucard's hat was over his face.

I grabbed the rest of my clothes and stuck them in the suit case and I put on black low top converse and put chains on my skirt. I was about to say I was ready, but a thought about my hair stopped me. I ran back into the bathroom, brushing out my hair and put red extensions in it. I nodded in approval.

"Ready." Alucard looked up and I thought I saw surprise but it was gone to soon to be sure. Alucard held me to him and we vanished from my hell hole.


	4. Chapter 4

Four

My suitcases landed, making Walter jump from packing and Integra looked up from her folding. We appeared right after. Integra nodded. "That was what I expected you to look like." I walked past the closet to see they were almost done packing. "Alucard, take that to the mansion." Alucard nodded and released me and evaporated with the luggage.

"How can I help?" I saw Walter put the last shirt up in a suitcase.

"We're done. We're going to check out." Integra walked out and I followed and Walter took up the end.

I zoned out the entire time and only paid attention when we got outside. A limo stood in front of us. My mouth hung open while Walter put the suitcases away. "Coming Ms. Hellsing?" I nodded and slid into the car. I gaped at the inside. I had never been inside one so I had every right to. Integra chuckled.

"What?" She just shook her head. It was quiet after that and I soon fell asleep.

Someone was shaking me. I swatted at them. "Go away." I heard Integra chuckle again.

"We're at the airport." That shot me up. "Come."

I followed Integra and saw the private jet in front of me. It took all my will power to move up the steps into the plane. The inside was simple, yet beautiful. There was even fluffy carpet.

I fell into a chair and closed my eyes. "You're in my seat." The voice made me jump up and I nearly hit the ground if it wasn't for Alucard.

"Sorry." I yawned, collapsing into the seat. I vaguely heard Alucard laugh, and felt him pick me up, before all my senses were lost.

I woke up to the smell of pizza and cigar smoke, making me cough. Alucard looked at me funny, then looked at Integra. "Master, I think you should stop smoking." I nodded, still coughing. I saw Integra look at me and put her cigar out.

"Are you hungry?" I nodded, and walked over to the table set up, with pizza on it.

I finished the first piece in five bites crust and all. Everyone looked at me funny, and Alucard started laughing. "The child can eat."

"Meh." I ate my second piece slower. When I finished that piece, I decided to make conversation.

"So, when are we going to land?"

Walter chuckled. "In about four and a half hours."

My mouth hit the floor. He chuckled again. "Don't worry, we have your music player."

My face lit up as I saw my MP3 come out of a bag. I turned it on and started dancing to Dance, Dance.

"Dance, Dance!" I jumped up and down in circles. This continued for another 2-3 minutes when Kryptonite came on. I sang the song, dancing again.

Soon, All I want to do by Sugarland came on and I started singing, messing with Alucard.

"All I want to do-o-o-(etc) All I want to do-o-o-(etc) is love you. All I really want to do is- All I really want to do is- All I really want to do is love you and love you and love you-"

"SHUT UP!" Alucard yelled loud. I grinned succeeding. Integra grinned, too.

The rest of the time I sung to myself. When I started to sing Sympathy for the Devil by The Rolling Stones, Alucard turned his attention towards me and my singing.

I inwardly smirked to myself. "What song is that?"

"Sympathy for the Devil. It's a very nice song." His eyebrows furrowed. "For some one like you." He grinned a sadistic grin.

"Alucard, how is Officer Victoria?" Alucard focused his attention to my mother.

"She is fine. Being tortured by the French pig, but fine." Integra nodded, and turned her head towards Walter.

"Who's Victoria?" It was going to bug me if I didn't find out.

"Seras Victoria, or Police Girl as I call her. She is my fledgling." My mouth formed an "O" and then I continued singing Sympathy for the Devil.

I fell asleep sometime after that because the planes landing gear opening woke me up.

"Are we going to land?" It was to no one in particular.

Integra answered. "Yes. In about ten minutes." I got all giddy suddenly. And my stomach didn't feel right. Bad sign. I breathed deeply, trying to calm down. No luck.

"Child, are you alright?" I nodded holding my breath. Alucard seemed to laugh.

"Shut up, Alucard." I breathed through my nose for the rest of the time, and squeezed my eyes shut while landing. I opened them when the plane was completely stopped.

"I take it you don't like planes?" Integra stood over me.

"Not now." Integra laughed.

"Come on. We have to go through the airport." I stood up and walked through the gate, taking me inside the airport. It was quiet big, actually. Not as big as LAX in California, but still, pretty big. I saw our suitcases farther ahead of us, in the hands of other butlers I guess.

Many men looked at me, in my corset and mini skirt. Even a lesbian couple looked at me with passion. But I held my head high and thanked the lord when we came outside to an awaiting car.

Alucard laughed as guy crashed into the luggage rack when I bent over to fix my shoe. "I can go kill them, Young Master."

I sighed. For one, I couldn't reach my shoe without my butt slipping out and two, from that comment. "No, Alucard. I already know what they were thinking." I groaned in frustration as another failed attempt to tie my shoe. "Alucard, would you like to tie my shoe?"

He stared at me. "No. I wouldn't like to." I huffed. "But I don't have a choice. Give me your foot."

I threw my foot up and he caught it and I grabbed onto a pillar to stop myself from falling.

Integra turned towards me. "Sarah-Rose, come-" she stopped mid-sentence at the sight before her. A some-large-amount-of-years year old vampire that was a hit man so to speak, tying her new daughter's shoe. She giggled.

"Go." Alucard finished my shoe.

"Thanks, Alucard." I went over to the car and crawled in the back seat. Integra followed, and Walter got in the front, behind the wheel, set the car in drive and we drove away, and I barely saw Alucard phase away.

"You got Alucard to tie your shoe?" Integra asked and Walter swerved slightly, and looked in the rear view mirror at me.

"You got him to tie your shoe?" He seemed shocked.

"Yeah, why?" I saw no big deal.

"Him? How?" I was afraid Walter might have a heart attack with his shock.

"I asked. He said he didn't want to, then paused and said he didn't have a choice." I was confused. Why did this matter?

Integra nodded. "Technically, he has no choice."

I shrugged. "True, but he already told me he would happily kill this one guy, and I know there was another guy that paused to look at my ass. Then he'd really have a reason to kill the guy." Integra eyebrows knitted together. "Some guy ran into something the first time I bent over to fix my shoe."

Integra's mouth hung open. "Why didn't he kill him?"

"Because I don't think he expected someone to bend over in such a short skirt, 'cause I know he did a double take."

Integra stared at me. Walter's mouth stood open and I wondered if he okay. Before I had the chance to ask, iron gates came into view, with a mansion behind a very long driveway. It was my turn to let my mouth hit the ground.

"Welcome, Sarah-Rose, to your new home."


	5. Chapter 5

Five

I could only gape. I couldn't even form the words OMG. The sun was setting, making the building eerily beautiful with shadows.

"Do you like it?" I nodded. Integra laughed. "You should shut your mouth before you catch flies. I nodded, my mouth snapped closed, and I exited the car. "Follow me."

We entered the home, and my mouth went through the earth. It was grand. I followed Integra through halls upon halls, ending up at one that Integra stopped at.

"We didn't know what you would like, so it's like the rest of the rooms." My mouth fell out of the universe. It was a deep read color, with a weird patterned wall paper strip where the wall met the ceiling, and where the wall met the floor. The carpet was golden with a deep red carpet. The bed was a four poster bed, with a comforter set the same color as the wall and carpet. There were dressers made of red wood, and a chair with golden leather, and red wood structure.

"You can change it as you want. It doesn't matter."

I shook my head. "I'm perfectly happy with it."

She nodded. "My room is a hall over, on the side with the one door. Also, your room is six floors above Alucard's."

"Okay." It barely made it passed my lips.

"I'll show you where my office is." We went up a few more hallways, and found a set of double doors. Integra opened them and I amazed again. She had books stacked up to the ceiling, going throughout the entire room almost.

"You have books. Lots and lots of books." She looked at me surprised. "Would you happen to have fiction books?" My face became hopeful.

She laughed and nodded. "Most of those are in the library. Only my favorite fiction books are in here."

I saw window and realized the sun just finished setting over the horizon. I faintly heard gun shots going on floors beneath us. "What's that?"

"That? Those are the soldiers training. Ah, Walter, can you get me my tea as soon as possible?" Integra's attention turned towards the door. Walter stood there.

"Of course. Would you like me to take Sarah-Rose to meet the soldiers?"

Integra nodded. "Yes. My tea can wait." Integra looked at the pile of paper on her desk, and sighed. "But unfortunately that can't." Integra sat at her desk

"Buenas noches, Senorita." Integra gave me a blank stare. "It means Good night, miss." Integra nodded and got to work, while I followed Walter.

"How do you like your room? We didn't know how you wanted it so we left it-"

"-As it is? I love it, Walter. I may have to remove some gold, but it's beautiful."

He nodded. "I'm glad." We came to a wall, and Walter pressed on a panel, opening the wall to an elevator. My mouth, once again, hung open as I walked in it.

It traveled down, and stopped after three minutes and the wall I was on moved. I yelped.

"Epp!" My wall opened and I went through it as Walter did. The gunshots got louder.

We entered a small room, and went to a door on the opposite side. We walked on to a stage in the middle of what looked like chaos, yet it was organized. There was blonde woman on the stage, looking over them. She turned towards us when I stepped in the room.

"Hi, Walter. Who's this?" She had blue eyes and seemed nice, yet, I didn't understand why she wore _that_ type of uniform, making her look slightly like a prostitute. But I can't say something with the way I'm dressed.

"Seras Victoria, Sarah-Rose. Sarah-Rose, Seras Victoria." Walter said, introducing us to each other.

"Hi, nice to meet you." She was polite, too. She put her hand out for me to shake. I shook it.

"Nice to meet you, too." I smiled.

Walter took Seras' attention. "Could you call the soldier's attention?"

She nodded. She then walked back to the door we came through and a minute later came back with a hand held cannon. She tilted it upward and fired. It called all of the men's attention.

"Wild Geese, quiet down!" All noise stopped. Seras looked at Walter.

"Thank you, Officer Victoria." She nodded and put her gun up, coming back before Walter even started talking.

"As you can see, there is someone here to introduce you to. She is Sarah-Rose Hellsing; you are to listen to her as well as Sir Integra. Do you all understand?" They nodded, but I doubt they heard any of it because they were staring at my chest.

"Walter, my I say something?" I whispered it.

He nodded. I threw my face towards them, and walked over to the first soldier I saw. He had red hair and his long hair was in a braid. I got on my knees and put my palms on the edge of the stage so I was on all fours in front of him. He stared down my cleavage. The only sound was flesh meeting flesh, echoing through the room. Peoples eyes went up to my face. I pulled the man up to the stage.

"People, if I catch you staring at my breasts, that will happen." I grabbed the mans jaw and turned it so the men could see the vibrant red hand print on his cheek. I saw the mans eyes looking at my breasts again. I grinned at a thought. "If I catch you a second time, this will happen." I punched the man, making him stumble back. Most men in the room knew they shouldn't look at my breasts now. But there were still a few how didn't. I ginned evilly as I saw the man's eyes on my butt. "This applies to both my breasts and my ass." I turned toward the man behind me, and walked to him. "And this is the third and final punishment, that also serves every time after." My knee collided with his groin and most men gasped. Even Walter; Seras giggled. "The cycle restarts everyday. I don't care if you look at my ass or breasts, as long as I don't catch you. Starting today. Understand?" They nodded.

"Good." I walked towards Walter. "Okay. I'm good." He nodded and we left and walked past the soldier I had hit and I saw him look up my skirt, making me sigh.

"You sir, must really not want children." My heel collided with his groin again, and he screamed lightly from pain. I then followed Walter out.

"That was quite the show. Pip finally got what he deserved." My head swiveled.

"His name is Pip?" Walter nodded. "Okay, now I know who I'm probably going to beat the crap out of everyday." Walter laughed and stopped talking. The elevator stopped before we got to Integra's floor.

"What are we doing?" I walked faster to keep up with Walter.

"I'm getting Sir Integra breakfast. Did you want something from the kitchen?" Walter looked at me as we turned into the kitchen.

The thought of edible food made my mouth water. "Yeah, I'll get it. Where's the cereal at?"

"There in the top cabinets. They're alphabetical ordered." Walter went to the fridge and pulled out eggs. I looked through them and tried to find P. I finally found the cabinet with Peanut Butter Crunch. I grabbed the box, a giant bowl, and milk.

I had just started eating when Walter grabbed the tray and turned towards me, nearly dropping it. He stared at me while I ate my cereal from an medium sized pan. My hand froze in front of my already stuffed mouth, and I stuffed in more cereal. Walter smiled and shook his head and headed towards the stairs.

I followed him and was about to ask him if he wanted me to open the door when he knocked. My mothers voice came from the inside. "Come in."

Integra had finished with half of the pile of papers on her desk and seemed to be looking through the mail. She froze as Walter set the tray down. "Sir, all you alright?"

Integra ripped open the letter, and the look on Walter's face said that didn't happen usually. Her face dropped and her eyes got wide. "Walter, they're-they're throwing a ball for Sarah-Rose."

I looked up at my name. "What about me?" My face was full of cereal so my face looked like a chipmunk. Integra looked up and burst out laughing, throwing her head back and all. Walter backed away and then looked at me. Then he laughed. And Alucard appeared.

"What has made my Master laugh?" He looked at Integra and Walter who were laughing hysterically, and then looked at me and started laughing. I swallowed the food in my mouth and grabbed a napkin wiping my face and scowled at them. They soon stopped laughing.

"Why were you laughing?"

"I'm sorry Sarah-Rose. It was just such an odd sight to see in my office."

I looked down at myself. "How?"

"A teenage girl with a mouth stuffed with cereal wearing a corset?" Integra said smiling.

"Oh." I looked down.

"I never knew a human could have such a big mouth." Alucard chuckled.

For some reason that annoyed me. "Big mouth? I'll show you big mouth, you MOTHERFUCKING SON OF A BASTERD BITCH! YOU SHOULD BE IN HELL YOU FUCKING ASSLICKER! YOU HAVE NO REASON YOU FUCKING JERK! FUCKING BASTERD! FUCKING BITCH! YOU FUCKING NO GOOD FUCKING VAMPIRE!" I had heavy breathing.

Walter and Integra stared at me. "I haven't heard that much since Jan Valentine."

"Neither have I." Alucard looked murderous. I had a split second to react, and didn't take it. Alucard lunged and knocked me over and rolled over with me on top, but he easily got me back under him. He put pressure on the inside of my wrists and I felt my hand turn purple.

I struggled uselessly. "Let go!"

Alucard smirked. "Why?"

I struggled some more. "Because!" My back arched to his chest, seeming to fit perfectly into him. "Get off, you basterd!"

"Alucard!" Integra was pissed.

"Make me." Alucard smirked again. I did something no one expected.

I kissed him.

Integra and Walter looked like they could have passed out. But I didn't pay much attention to them. My mind paid attention to the tongue running across my bottom lip, asking for entrance, which I granted. One of Alucard's hands went on my lower back holding me to the arch. Our tongues fought for leadership and I actually one something against him.

Alucard broke the kiss and set me on my feet in a second, disappearing from his spot, leaving me with Integra and Walter. And Seras opened the door, followed by Pip.

"What happened? I heard yelling and-" she looked at Walter and Integra and followed their gazes toward me. "What the bloody hell happened to you?"

I looked down and blushed, and started fixing it. My corset was crooked, one of my leggings came unhooked, so I fixed those things, and put my skirt back in order. I then looked at Seras. "Do you have a mirror?"

Seras nodded and pulled a mirror from one of her many pockets.

"Thanks." My make up wasn't as bad as I thought. My lipstick was a bit smudged, but that was easily fixed. I rubbed some off and nodded. I then noticed I could breath more deeply. I looked at the strings on the back of the corset. They were half undone.

I growled in frustration. "Would you like thome help?"

I stared towards Pip. "Why should I let you help me?"

"Because, I'm probably ze only one who can tie zose zingth in ze room." He seemed honest.

"Fine." He tied it tighter than I would, but it was tight enough.

After he walked back to Seras, Seras asked again. "What happened?"

"Yes, what encouraged you to do that? You should have hit him! Ordered him to release you!" Integra was scaring me again.

"I told him to let me go, I yelled it even. All he did was smirk and say make me." Integra held her head in her hand, sighing, and grabbed pen and another paper to read and sign. We all left, except Walter.

"Did I truly make the right choice of a daughter, Walter?" Integra questioned her decision of me. I didn't hear Walter's answer.

I pushed through Seras and Pip and tore off down the hall, past my room and down flights of stairs. I heard Seras run after me. I found an unlocked door and closed it before Seras saw. It was pitch black so I put my back against the wall, sitting down and cried, falling asleep.

Integra's voice woke me up, echoing through the halls. She was calling for Alucard.

I held my head and felt my stomach move around with hunger. I wondered why I was so hungry, but I didn't pay attention to it.

I woke up again, but this time from someone shaking me. I opened my eyes to see two red eyes staring back.

"What?" I was barely able to speak. How long had I actually been down here for.

"You put Sir Integra into hysterics." He lifted me up.

My head lolled back and forth in the process. "Why? She doesn't want me as a daughter." Alucard froze and looked down at me.

"What are you talking about? She was yelling at me about how I couldn't find you." Alucard moved again.

"She questioned her decision on me. Like she choose the wrong person. I just thought why live? No family has liked me. I figured this one can't be any different." My head rested on Alucard's chest and my vision started to go black.

"Wake up." I felt my breathing start to slow. "Sarah-Rose, wake up." Alucard started to shake me and his voice started getting franitic. I felt a coldness wrap around me and I remembered no more.


	6. Chapter 6

Six

The steady beeping was starting to annoy me. I glared at the machine with the blinking red heart. Wait, what? I looked around and saw I was in a sterile white room. I groaned in annoyance. I was in a hospital room. I looked towards the door and saw Integra come in, followed by Walter.

"You're awake." Integra seemed shocked. So did Walter.

"Yeah, what's the big deal?" I was curious.

I jumped at the sound coming from behind me "You've been in a coma-like state for the past three days." I looked at Alucard.

"Oh." It didn't seem so bad.

Alucard chuckled. "You nearly had Sir Integra commit suicide. If it wasn't for me, she probably would have."

I held my head. I was an idiot to think Integra didn't care for me. I made her suffer. Tears clouded my vision. Integra noticed this. "Don't cry, child."

I shook my head. "I hurt you; distrusted you. I shouldn't be here. I should be dead or some freak vampire, that Alucard would kill. I should have died when my former mother beat me. Should have been turned into a vampire, and been raped. I don't deserve to live." I started sobbing. To everyone's surprise, Alucard wrapped his arms around me. I cried into his jacket.

"Stop crying. Everyone on this planet, except vampires, deserve to be here. But I'm still here." Alucard maneuvered himself so I was on top of him. "That proves that God does have pity."

"But-" I hiccupped "-I've been tortured so much, and-"

Alucard cut me off. "You're so young and shouldn't be through so much pain. But I know exactly what you feel." I looked up at him while he rocked me back and forth, feeling so hopeless.

"How?" I yawned, my eyes getting heavy.

"Later. Sleep, Little One." I snuggled against him and fell asleep almost instantly, after feeling Alucard get more comfortable.

I stirred and the grip around my waist tightened slightly, making me groan. Alucard's hands let go in a flash. I gasped at the loss of pressure.

"Are you okay?" Alucard sat me up.

I nodded. "When can I leave? I don't like the hospital much anymore."

He chuckled. "Technically, you're not in a hospital. You're still in the mansion."

"Any place there are doctors is a hospital."

Alucard laughed. "Then everywhere is a hospital."

I sighed. "Fine. When can I leave? Plus, I'm hungry."

"I'll be right back." Alucard phased out from underneath me, and I plopped on my bed.

I looked around and saw that there was Pip across the hall like thing. I laughed to myself. He turned at me and his neck, left shoulder, and arm were bandaged up. My eyes got wide.

"What happened to you?"

He looked at himself. "Nozing, really. I'm not uthually hurt zis bad, but et'z nothing major."

I gaped at him. "What ez wrong?"

I continued to gape. "How the hell did you get hurt so much?"

"Ze missions. Ze great Alucard could not come. 'E was wiz you. Zo Zeraz had to kill ze vampire."

"Oh." I looked down and a moment later, Alucard was back with a pan full of Peanut Butter Crunch. My face lit up. "Alucard, you just made me a very happy person."

He raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think this is for you?"

"You're a vampire. I do believe you prefer blood?"

Pip laughed. "Che got you zere, vampire."

Alucard glared at Pip, but gave me my food. "You can leave after they put new bandages on."

I nodded, stuffing food in my mouth. Alucard smirked. "If I say you have a big mouth, will I have the same reaction? And if I attack you will you still have the same reaction?"

I swallowed my food and glared. He held up his hands in surrender. "Just asking."

"You know how you said you understood how I felt?" He nodded. "How?"

"A story for another time, maybe."

A male doctor came in, looking at charts. "Well Ms. Hellsing, you need your bandages changed."

I stared at him, barely breathing. Alucard coughed. "Why don't you go get a female doctor."

The guy looked bewildered. "Why? I'm a perfectly good doctor."

Alucard moved so fast I barely saw him. His voice was menacing low. "Because I said so. Not to mention the fact that she does like female doctors more than male."

The guy had balls to back talk Alucard. "But I don't see the point in-"

"You would if you were nearly raped." The guys eyes got wide. So did Pips. "Now, go get Dr. Darst."

He nodded. "I'll- I'll be right back." He scurried out of the room. Pips eyes stayed glued to me. It made me start to think of Sean, even though Pip wasn't staring at my chest at the moment.

"French Pig," Pips attention moved to Alucard. "Stop staring at the girl."

He swallowed. "I'm sorry Ms. Hellsing."

Pip looked down, guilt covering his face. I honestly felt sorry for him. But he seemed to brighten up at his new company.

"Hello, Pip."

His face broke into a smile at Seras. "Bonjor, mon cheri."

She blushed and hugged him. Her breasts were right on his cheek and I thought he might just be the happiest man alive.

I saw him whispering something to her and she let go and looked at us. She was surprised.

"Oh! Master, what are you doing here?"

He nodded to me. "Sir Integra told me to keep an eye on her so she won't 'make a brake for it'. Her exact words."

I glared at him. "I wouldn't make a brake for it. What would have made you think that?"

"You thought about it before." At that, Dr. Darst, I'm guessing, came in.

She smiled. "Hello. Are you ready to get those old banages changed for the last time?"

I nodded. She raveled the curtain surrounding me, but left about 3 feet open and stared at Alucard.

He just stared back and her stare turned into a glare. His eyebrow raised at her.

"Out. Now."

He sighed and got up, and walked out. She closed the curtain fully. "We have to take off your gown."

Even though I didn't like it, I untied it and let my breast hang. She didn't notice anything wrong with it . Her hands met my back and I felt a tug, and she lifted her arm around me, and continued in the circular motion until there was nothing on my ribs.

She grabbed a new roll of bandages. She rapped them around me, and finished a few minutes later, handing me a shirt, a bra, and a pair of jeans.

"Alucard got these earlier for you."

She left to let me get dressed in peace.

As I put my legs in my jeans, having already got my top have ready, Alucard came in.

"Hurry up."

I pulled my jeans up over my ass faster than Alucard could move. After I zipped up my pants, Alucard pulled the curtain open and I followed him. After grabbing my cereal, of course. Seras walked next to me after we passed her.

"I have a question." I looked at her. "You know the movie, 'Twilight'?"

My grin matched Alucard's maniac grin. She smiled at this. "Have you seen the movie?"

My lip then pouted and I shook my head. "Sadly no. I wanted to go to the midnight premiere, but couldn't."

This time her smile met Alucard's grin. "Can you run?"

I nodded. "Yeah, but wh-ahhh!"

Alucard whirled around at my yell and saw Seras dragging me pratically. When Seras saw I couldn't run as faster as her, she lifted me up bridal style.

I noticed we were going to my mother's office. She set me down and we started walking down the hall her office was on. I was trying to get the shock to go away.

Walter stepped out, carrying a tray with her tea on it. He seemed distraught. He sighed in relief when he saw me.

"What's wrong, Walter?"

"Sir Integra is nearly pulling her hair out. Iscariot believes that since they couldn't have the ball for you based on Sir Integra's request, that you are now a vampire." His forehead had more wrinkles on it then the last time I saw him.

"So what are they going to do?"

"They are going to have it here, in the queens palace. They convinced the queen to have it there, mainly because she want's to meet you, too."

We all looked at Integra standing at her door way. I heard a song playing in her office. I ran in and turned up her radio, starting to sing it.

They all stared at me. "What?"

Integra looked at Walter. "Walter, we're going to go to that ball, but we are going to tell the queen to make it semi-formal, so that way we can have karaoke."

My eyes got wide. "What?"

She looked at me. "What can I do to get you to do it?"

I thought for a moment. "Can I have money and permission so me and Seras can go to the movies?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Depends on the movie."

"It's a vampire movie."

Her face was straight. "Is it rated 'R'?"

I shook my head. "Nope. It's PG-13. It's a romance movie."

She threw her head back and laughed. "A vampire romance?"

I nodded. She laughed again. "They should meet Alucard."

"But there are evil vampires, too. Now that I think about it, James reminds me of Alucard. Wouldn't you say, Seras?"

She thought. "You know, you're right. Likes to torment their food. Both creepy."

Integra looked between us. "Is it alright if I go?"

We both nodded. "We just want to see it."

"And," Me and Seras looked at each other, grinning. "ROBERT PATTINSON!"

Walter jumped, and Integra's face was pure shock. "Who's Robert Pattinson?"

We stopped jumping and stared at her as if she just asked what's two plus two. "He plays the main male character, Edward."

"And I take it you like this actor?"

We both nodded. "Yeah, the worst part about him is his hair."

Seras looked at me. "Oh my god, I hate his hair! It's nice in the movie, but man! When he is not on screen, uh!"

"I know! Did you know he doesn't wash it? That's how come it's always like that. He's always messing with it and makes it stand up. He doesn't wear gel."

Seras' face was disgusting shock. "That's just gross."

I turned back to Integra. "So, we can all go, right?"

She gave in. "Yes, we'll all go."

Alucard materialized behind Integra. "Where are we going, Master?" His head was on Integra's shoulder and I felt a surge of jealousy course through me.

She moved out from under him and glared. "You, Alucard, are staying here. The girls and I are going to see a movie."

He faked pain. "You don't want to bring me?"

"No. I'm not going to have you mess with Sarah-Rose so she has to kiss you again to make you stop." Integra, I didn't really mind kissing him.

Alucard must have heard my thoughts because he doubled over laughing. "None of my brides minded."

I started swaying to the song, along with Seras. Integra smiled. "We'll leave after this song."

Me and Seras sung while Integra dug out her purse. Alucard stared at it.

"Master," Integra looked at the purse with success. "I haven't seen that purse in four years."

She turned to him and glowered at him. "Alucard, shut up and stay put."

Integra turned away from him and he grinned. Alucard then transformed into a big black dog. He made me think of a werewolf from La Push in Twilight. He then started barking.

"Alucard, shush means shush. Whether or not you're a dog or," she thought about her next words. "Or in human form."

He laughed. "Good night, Ladies."

The black mist took him away from the room. The song ended and we turned it off before we could listen to the next song.

"Well, are we ready?"

Me and Seras nodded. "Yep."

We all walked down the hall, and came to the foyer. I expected us to go out the front door, but Integra opened a door that someone wouldn't notice unless you were looking for it.

I don't know about Seras, but I was surprised to see a garage. There was a Lexis, a Guardian, a Vanquish, and a blood-red Porsche.

Integra walked to the Guardian and slid into the drivers seat.

"I call shot gun!" I ran to the passenger side, while Seras got in the back seats.

As soon as Integra ignited the engine, Shoot to Thrill by AC/DC came on. Integra rolled her eyes, but left it.

"Why is AC/DC on?"

She smiled. "This is technically Alucard's car." I looked at Seras and my face mirrored hers. "We're taking it because it's called the guardian for a reason. See the windows?" We both nodded. "That's missile-proof glass."

Missile-proof? Why'd we need that? Wasn't it just a drive to the movies? I mean come on. There's a one in ten chance _at least_ that something would happen. I went to the movies almost every two weeks.

Seras' thoughts were the same as mine, but she spoke them. "Aren't we just going to the movies?"

Integra nodded. "Yes, but with it being me somewhere outside of the mansion, there is a good chance something will happen."

The garage door opened, and Integra pulled out of the drive way like an old pro. I realized something. "Seras, do you remember the before-car for Bella in the fourth book?"

"I don't remember what it's called, but I know what you're talking about. Why?"

"It's a Guardian. Remember, Edward got it for her so she won't kill herself?"

"Oh, yeah!" Seras looked around. "Awesome."

We were quiet the rest of the ride, and when we got out, we saw _a lot _of guys staring at the car.

"Excuse me, Miss, but if you don't mind me asking, how the bloody hell did you get that car? It's not suppose to come out 'til next year."

The man looked sincere. Integra didn't. "Actually, I do mind you asking. Now, excuse us."

"But where'd you get it?" That man was just pestering us now.

Integra's eyes got cold. "It's not mine, it's a friends. He has a friend, that has a friend. Good- bye now."

She walked away. "But can I meet you're friend?"

Her fists clenched then released. She turned around again, her face perfectly straight. "You can, but you would be killed moments after you started talking. My friend is a hit man of sorts. And if you steal that car, you will be dead faster than the bullet moves. Now, leave me alone."

He walked away, but stopped at the car. He seemed tempted to mess with it, but walked across the parking lot, and got into a white pick up truck.

Me and Seras followed Integra. The man at the counter seemed shocked at her appearance. "Hello, Sir Hellsing. How are you tonight?"

She nodded to him. "Hello, Benjamin, I'm good and you?"

"Fine. Slow day. So, what can I get you?"

"Three tickets to Twilight."

He raised his eyebrows. "What a choice. Who convince you to see that? $25.50 please."

She gave him a twenty and a ten. "These two. They wanted to see it and I decided why not. Keep the change."

He was about to hand her the money, but pulled it back. "Thank you Sir Hellsing. Hope you enjoy your movie."

We walked in, and Integra looked to the concession stand. "Do you girls want anything?"

"Reese's."

Seras shook her head no.

Integra looked at me. She saw my eyes were attached to the reeses. She walked over, and a few minutes later, she was holding a bag full of reeses. My mouth feel open at them, and my eyes then got bigger than my stomach. They both laughed.

"Come on." We followed her and she handed me the reeses. I almost died of happiness. But that would come later when I saw Edward and Jacob.

Around two hours later, we came out. "So, did you like the movie, Integra?"

"Actually I quite did. What were you talking about the Robert Pattinson guy earlier?"

"That he doesn't watch his hair. Which is disgusting."

Integra nodded. "That is quite disgusting. That- What. The. Bloody. Hell."

The guy Integra was basically telling off before was walking around her car, scratching a key around it. It was dented and had spray paint on it. Integra had flames in her eyes. The man had yet to notice us, and continued to damage her car. I pulled out my cell phone, and took a picture of him vandalizing the car.

The man looked up and saw us, smirked, and leaned against the car. "How do you like the new paint job?"

Integra looked like she was about to smack the crap out of him. I wasn't about to; I was.

"You jerk! You wrecked her car because she wouldn't let you mess with it! You know, if you hadn't left, she was planning on letting you look at the inside, and might even tell you how to get one. But now?" I cruel laugh echoed though the empty lot. "You're screwed."

My fist soared though the air, and made his nose crunch and blood splatter on the ground, trailing down my hand.

"Fuck! You little Bitch!" He reached out and grabbed me, holding me around my neck. I struggled, but his arm tightened, and I started gasping for breath. I barely got out one word:

"Alucard,"

Stars danced in front of my eyes, and I collapsed when he screamed and let go. I was oblivious to the word around me, as I thought about the air filling my lungs, and then leaving. I was so out of it, I nearly didn't feel the gloved hands slide over my stomach and lift me up.

"Sarah? Sarah-Rose?" Alucard's voice barely stayed in my head. "Can you hear me?"

It took all my will-power to nod and not pass out. I started to pay attention to the sounds around me, hearing other people sigh in relief.

"Are you tired?" I gave a slight nod, and Alucard picked my feet up off the ground. I set my head on his shoulder, with my face in the crook of his neck and soon fell asleep.

I woke up, and rolled onto the object in my bed. Wait, what the hell? I opened my eyes and was first blinded by light, but soon saw Alucard underneath me. I laid my head on his chest and sighed contently.

I was on the edge of consciousness, when the door opened. I was still dreaming somewhat, so that must have confused Alucard or something. Or he lied.

"She's still asleep, dreaming about me. But she can hear what were saying and she's blushing in her dreams right now."

Walter's voice broke through. "Okay, that means she's closer to waking up."

The door closed, and Alucard relaxed into the bed. I fit into every crease and crevasse of his body, like I was formed to fit him. I stayed unmoving and soon found myself fully awake, staring at nothing. I moved and that made him reflex and his arm encircled my waist. He looked at me.

"You're awake, good."

He lifted me up, and started phasing out of the room, and a coldness closed around me. I saw Integra's blonde hair before anything else, and Alucard set me on a chair in front of her desk.

Integra looked up and her entire body relaxed and she slumped in her seat. "Thank god you're okay."

"Yeah, but you should have known that I would wake up." I told them.

Walter must have been inside and I didn't notice. "Yes, but the question was, were you going to be awake for tonight? But you are, so you're okay for tonight."

I looked back and forth between everyone. "What is going on tonight?"

"Your ball."

I turned around towards Alucard, stared at him, then stared at Integra. "How long have I been asleep?"

"About twelve hours. Nothing as bad as it usually is." I nodded in agreement.

"So, what am I going to wear?"

Integra sighed. "Even though I asked for semi-formal, it's formal. So, you are going to look for a dress to wear."

My eyebrows furrowed. "Wear and who with?"

"Alucard is going with you and taking you to the strip mall downtown. Here," Integra reached into a drawer, pulling out a bag of money and handed it to me.

"Holy shit, that's a lot of money." I just stared at it. "Why so much?"

"The dress has to be perfect, so Alucard is going to comment on the dresses you try on."

I nodded. "Okay, come on, Alucard."

Me and Alucard walked out to the hall way, he grabbed me, and floated through the floor. I was holding on for dear life.

I opened my eyes and saw we were in the garage. I released Alucard and he walked to the Guardian, so I followed.

It was quiet, so I turned on the CD player, but sighed in annoyance. I was getting sick of AC/DC. So, me being a teen, I naturally come with a MP3 on me, along with the cord to connect it to the car.

Alucard's eyes flickered to me and I saw his eyebrows furrow for half a second. I plugged it in and put on Misery Business by Paramore.

Alucard sat still and it looked like he was suffering from my song or something. He started to lighten up about it when he heard it was about revenge in a way. I laughed to myself and sang.

After that song, Mississippi Girl came on. Alucard wasn't going to sit through that. He flipped through my songs, not stopping at any. I snatched it from him and set it on Supermassive Black Hole by Muse.

"Live with it."

He sighed but didn't say anything. When I put it on Takin' off this Pain by Ashton Shepherd came on, his hand twitched. I laughed in spit of myself.

A few minutes later, he parked. I got out and saw Alucard seep through the seat, then slowly reform out side of the car wearing black faded jeans, black sunglasses, his black boots, and a black shirt that clung to his muscles. I couldn't say he looked normal because he was pretty damn sexy.

"Come on." I followed him down the side walk, passing many stores that I wanted to go into. We finally came to a dress shop and walked in. Alucard collapsed on a chair.

"Have fun." His eyes closed, and he leaned his head back.

I nearly smacked him, but a voice I hadn't heard in a while saved him.

"Sarah-Rose!"

I spun around and Alucard's neck snapped up. Meredith was standing by the entrance. I ran and hugged her. Alucard must have seen no harm because he closed his eyes again. Meredith looked at him.

"Wow, who's that?" She was looking at Alucard.

"He's like my body guard. The family is really nice. Wait, what the hell are you doing in England?" She laughed.

"My Uncle Alex lives in Ireland, so I came to visit. And plus we have something to do in England." Her smile fell. "How'd you get out of the hospital?"

I knew that topic would come up. "Magic."

She gave me a chastising glare. "Sarah-Rose, magic is where your uncle can get his head blown off and it reforms."

I saw Alucard move, and looked to him, but he was standing next to me, his attention on Meredith. "Is your uncle Alexander Anderson?"

She nodded, and she had a faint pink blush from talking to Alucard. "Yeah, he works at the orphanage."

Alucard's eyes sparkled from a down right creepy happiness. "Does he work for Iscariot?"

Meredith nodded. "Yeah, why?"

Alucard's laugh echoed through the store, throwing his head back. He opened his eyes and blood looking tears were about to spill over from laughing to hard. Meredith was looking at him like he was crazy.

Alucard wiped the back of his hand across his eyes, and stood up, still laughing slightly. "Go with your friend to try on dresses. No doubt she was invited, too."

I turned to Meredith, who was still watching Alucard. "Is he alright in the mind?"

I laughed. "Yes, no, well I'm not sure. But were you invited to a ball?"

"The ball tonight? Yeah, that's why I'm here. I need to pick out a dress. Guess what?"

Her eyes shone with brightness. "What?"

"I'm officially a nurse. After Sean left, I helped a lot more and was able to get it faster.

I smiled and hugged her. "That's great!" I had totally forgotten that Meredith liked Sean.

"And guess what else." I nodded for her to continue. She held up her left hand. "I'm engaged."

There on her finger sat a diamond with rose designs on the sides. I gapped at it. Apparently she didn't miss Sean. "Wow, I've missed a lot."

She nodded. "Yeah, a few days after you pulled your 'magic trick'" she gave me the look. "I met someone. He works with my uncle."

"Wow," I blinked. "But let's go look at the dresses." Alucard appeared behind me. "Holy shit! You scared me. But I thought you were sleeping?"

"No, since I'm your escort, I'm going to make sure you're not in something pink and frilly." Alucard looked like he would rather be anywhere else. But he kept laughing quietly to himself when he looked at Meredith.

Meredith picked out a violet color and a blue color, and went to the dressing rooms. I stayed and looked through more dresses, and through a black dress, a red dress, a purple dress, and a black and red dress.

Meredith came out and showed the violet dress, but shook her head no as soon as she saw herself in the 270 mirror.

I came out of my dressing room a minute later because the purple dress was so simple to slip on. It fell flat against my legs and billowed slightly. Alucard scrunched his nose at it. I sighed and walked back into the room.

The next dress, which was the black and red one, was too poofy. I didn't walk out to show Alucard, but as I looked in the mirror, I saw to gleaming red eyes. I nearly broke the glass, but I controlled myself and stripped the dress. I put the red one on, and it had a small amount of poof. I walked out to show Alucard.

Alucard raised his eyebrows. "Isn't that to plain for your taste?"

I looked down, but didn't answer because Meredith called for me. "Sarah-Rose, can you help?"

I opened the door that Meredith was in and saw that the back was tucked up in a spiral. I laughed but helped. I also helped tie the corset back.

"Wow," That was all I could say. It was magnificent on her. The shoulders were two inch thick off the shoulder straps, and it was slightly less puffy than the black and red dress that I tried on, but it worked better for her because she was taller than me, and the dress was light blue on the top, and fell into a dark deep blue.

She smiled at her self, but turned to me. "Is that your last dress?"

I shook my head. "No, I have one more."

Meredith pushed me out, following into my room. Alucard laughed at the sight.

She held up the dress. "Good Lord, the top is nearly only a piece of scrap." She was right. There was barely any cloth above the poofy part. "Now, remove all clothing except panties."

We both laughed, but I followed orders. The dress had the crisscross of the back of the corset in the front, and the opening went down past my belly button. The back dipped so you could see the little 'red rose bleeding black' tattoo on the small of my back. The dress was all black, and it puffed out at the right time, right at my hips, so it fell down in the perfect fluff.

We walked out to see in the 270 mirror, and Alucard nearly fell out of his chair, a mix between grinning and smirking on his face. "I'm okay with that."

The dress was strapless, so it felt comfortable with out anything rubbing against my shoulder. I knew Alucard was looking at my cleavage and all open space down my breast and stomach. I knew this was sexy, but Alucard grinning like that, wow. I must be sexier than I thought.

"We'll have to get a cape to go around it for when you walk down the steps for you to hand to one of the butlers." Alucard said, nodding. "Something the same color as my coat."

I stared at Alucard, and saw he was analyzing every part of the dress and the way it moved with me. "Okay, while you think about that, me and Meredith are going to change."

We both came out at about the same time and saw Alucard standing by the counter, paying the cashier. When we got to him, he spoke to Meredith. "I bought your dress, too, just so you know. Your last name is Anderson, right?"

Meredith nodded, shocked. Alucard turned his attention back to the clerk. "Here's your change, Sir. Would you hand me the dresses," We threw our dresses over the counter, and the man grunted. Another man came and helped put them on hangers and in the bag to protect them. "Here you go ladies."

We both nodded. "Thanks."

We all left the shop. Meredith stopped and gasped. "I need shoes, do you need shoes?"

My eyes got wide. "Uh-oh, you're right. Come on Alucard!"

Me and Meredith ran down the strip, and into a shoe store. Alucard followed in his long strides.

Meredith found light-blue almost white heels with an open toe, and I found red strap-y stilettos.

Meredith bought hers before Alucard could, saving herself from the shock. Alucard bought mine, thinking nothing of it.

"Now, can we go, Master? It's four o'clock and the ball start's at eight. I figure, you being female, you may want to prep yourself." I looked at Alucard.

I sighed. "Okay," I turned to Meredith. "I'll see you later, bye."

"M'Kay, bye," she walked off, her bag over her shoulder and her shoes in her other hand.

I turned to Alucard. "Let's get some ice cream first."

He groaned in annoyance, but complied. He scared the lady that got me ice cream so bad she ran away crying after Alucard paid.

"Pitiful excuse of a human," his voice was barely audible.

"Be nice, she got me ice cream." I licked the side of it.

He wrinkled his nose at the peanut butter ice cream. "Ghastly form of calcium."

"It's peanut butter, I like it."

He shook his head as he got in the car. My dress was already in the back on a hook. I put on Vampires Will Never Hurt You by MCR. He seemed okay with it and started laughing at it. I ignored it.

"What mind you humans have, making songs about vampires in love with humans." That kind of stung, knowing he kissed me with a passion that I guessed only lovers could kiss with. But I tried not to think about it, knowing where my thoughts would go to, and I sure didn't want that.

Love Song followed on my MP3 and Alucard moved to change the song, but stopped and brought his hand to the wheel. He turned to me. I only looked outside trying to think about nothing, but utterly failing.

"You can change it." My voice nearly cracked at the end, but I held my own. When Alucard didn't change it, I leaned forward, changing it. I set it on Shine by Mr. Big, and to my surprise, Alucard's lips were forming the words.

His eyes were on the road, but I knew his mind was elsewhere. The only time any part of his body moved was when he swerved in and out of traffic, or turned. We pulled in, and the car went off as a new song came on. I pulled out my MP3 and the cord, sticking it back in my pocket.

Alucard got out of the car, holding my dress and shoes. I reached to grab them, but he shook his head. "I'm going to have a coat made for you in the next three hours. I need their opinion, and I need the shoes for the color."

I shrugged. "What ever. I'm gonna go soak in the tub for an hour." I walked away to the staircase, and walked to my room.


	7. Chapter 7

Seven

I stayed in the tub a little more than an hour. When I got out, I could barely stand up. I laughed as I swayed, probably looking drunk at the moment. I put on some clothes so I could blow dry my hair. When I had that done, I ran to Integra's room, seeing her take out a mass amount of curlers from her hair.

"Integra, I need a curling iron."

She blinked for a second then reached into the little cabinet under her mirror. She pulled out three. I ran up to her and grabbed all of them.

"Thanks!" She shook her head as I closed the door.

It took me about an hour to two hours to have it finished, but I did it. The bottom part of my hair were larger curls, while the top were small. I then placed bobby pins in it to make it look like an unfinished bun. It was quite big, as my hair went down to my ass. I then had the hair surrounding my face tightly curled, like a perm.

Alucard then phased behind me, making me nearly burn myself. "Don't do that!"

He laughed lightly. "Here, young master." He handed me my bag with shoes the dress, and a new bag.

"What's in here?"

"Just get dressed. Come back here when you're done." I looked at him, but still went and did what he asked. About ten minutes later, I came back wearing the dress and the heels, but not what Alucard got.

"Come over here." I stared at the cosmetics in front of him. I tried my hardest not to laugh, really, I did. The sight was just so comical.

He sighed. "Will, you please stop your laughing? We need to hurry."

I stopped, and when I did, Alucard swept the brush over my face, making it feel like it was every where at once. Then, it was just my cheeks, then my eyes. But my lips were slower. He grabbed my jaw lightly, swiping the lip stick against my lips slowly. A moment later he let go and I opened my eyes to see him nod.

"Good," He set it back on the counter. "Go to the foyer. Sir Integra is waiting for you there."

I nodded, getting up. I grabbed my red cloak, lifting the hood up over my hair carefully. It closed fully so you couldn't see the front. I walked out the door and saw Walter standing there. "There you are, follow me."

He walked to the magically hidden elevator, and we went down to the foyer. The wall opened and I saw Integra wearing a soft sea foam green dress, while Seras was wearing a purple dress. Standing next to her was Pip dressed formally.

"Come,"

We all followed, Pip and Seras got into a limo separate from the one Sir Integra and I got in. The cloak opened slightly in the front and Pip saw before he got in.

"What ze hell are you wearing?"

I looked down realizing he only saw skin. I opened up the cloak all the way to show him. He let out a low whistle making me blush.

"Pip, what are you looking- whoa." Seras stopped mid-question, staring. I closed the cloak before Walter or Integra noticed. Unfortunately, they saw Pip and Seras staring at me.

"What are you looking at?" Integra asked them.

Seras' eyes got big. "Have you seen Sarah-Rose's dress? It's beautiful."

Pip threw in his opinion. "Magnificent."

"Plain and purely sexy."

I spun around at the thought of someone whispering in my ear, but saw Alucard walking to us about thirty feet away. He grinned. "Wouldn't you say?"

I heard his voice, but his lips didn't move. I blushed the color of my cloak.

"Alucard, what did you tell her?" Integra was already annoyed with him.

"Why don't you show her the dress?" I glared at Alucard. His lips actually did move to form the words this time.

"Why, is it something big? It must be based on their comments."

Pip's and Seras' limo was already at the gate, turning. "Uh, yeah, uh, you'll see at the ball." I then got into the limo, with Integra sitting next to me. It was bigger because it had more leg room, even with two puffy dresses. Alucard phased into the seat facing me and Integra. His grin must have told Integra something.

"Sarah-Rose, what is under that cloak?"

Integra's eyes seemed to bring shame to me. "A dress, that Alucard approved of, remember that. But I can't show you in the car."

She seemed to glare at me, but looked out the window. A few minutes later, we arrived to the castle, beautiful was an understatement.

We all got out of the car, Alucard was the most graceful of us all. "Come, Young Master,"

Alucard had his arm out, and I grabbed it. His shadows engulfed us and goosebumps rose on my skin.

When I could see through the black mist, I saw we were surrounded by people, and that Integra had been on Alucard's opposite side. But no Walter.

The people around us went forward and talked to a butler, then turned and walked down the stairs.

Soon, Integra went down, and it was only Alucard and I.

"Come," He grabbed my hand, setting it on his arm. He then whispered to the butler.

"Miss Sarah-Rose Hellsing, daughter of Sir Integra Hellsing, escorted by her servant, Alucard Tepes."

I untied my cloak as the coat man came forward to take it. I could hear everyone stop breathing and look at my dress. Walter was standing next to Integra, and both looked like they were about to have a heart attack. But one face caught my attention. It was Meredith, standing next to what looked like a snotty 29-or-so blond. (Maxwell).

Alucard seemed to keep me from falling, and someone started clapping. I was going to shoot that person, until I realized it was the queen. Then, everyone followed suit.

I was so close to a tomato shade of red, that some people started laughing as they clapped.

Once we were on the floor, people I didn't know said hello, or nodded to me. But Alucard led me to the queen, who was sitting in her throne.

"Hello, Vampire, and Ms. Hellsing. It is very nice to met you." She seemed sincere, and wise.

"And you, your majesty." I curtsied. Alucard bowed.

"Hello, my queen. How are you this wonderful evening?" She nodded and seemed to blush if even in the slightest.

"Wonderful, thank you for asking. Oh," the queens face had a smile on it. "I see I am keeping you from your guest, please, do say hello to that sweet girl over there."

I turned and saw Meredith, so I somehow magically ran in heels over to her. We laughed. "Even though I saw you earlier today, I still overly missed you."

"I agree. Come on, I'll introduce you to my uncle and fiancé."

She pulled me along, and Alucard followed. "Sarah-Rose, I would like you to meet Enrico Maxwell. Enrico, this is my friend, Sarah-Rose."

The blond guy nodded. "How very nice to meet the young lady that helped inspire Meredith." His words were nice, but they had a coldness rapped in them.

"What do you mean?"

The man sighed, but not exactly in annoyance, yet it was. "She is writing a book, seemingly based on you." I turned to her with raised eyebrows.

"You're writing a book, about me?"

She nodded, a little guilty. "Only Enrico knows about it."

I was about to say something, but Alucard spoke. "Don't even think about it." I thought he was talking to me, but he was looking at Enrico. "You can't regenerate like her uncle does. By the way, where is he? I'm sure he would like to have a fight."

I looked up at Alucard, glaring. He looked down on me. "You know, that's not going to work in that dress."

He meant the glare, and my expression changed, my voice came out more seductive than I would have thought. "What won't work, Alucard?" I tilted my head to the side, and purred his name.

"That might work." He didn't move as I took a step closer.

"Then don't do anything without my permission."

He pursed his lips, but said nothing. I barely heard Enrico. "She has to act like a whore to control the vile scum of the earth. How sad."

I froze. "Meredith, because he's your fiancé, I won't let Alucard on him. But me on the other hand…" My sentence trailed off, and my eyes were cold when I looked at him. Meredith smacked him in the arm. She turned to me.

"Sorry he's being like that. He doesn't like Hellsing. There's Uncle Alex."

She smiled when a man about the same height as Alucard came up behind me. Alucard grinned. "Don't you dare," I warned.

"Sarah-Rose, meet my uncle, Alexander Anderson. Uncle Alex, this is Sarah-Rose."

He nodded. "Nice to meet ye, Ms. Hellsing."

"Thank you, nice to meet you, too." Enrico mumbled something under his breath, making Meredith smack him.

"Why can't you be more like my uncle? I mean, come on."

There was an uncomfortable silence, that was broken from Alucard laughing out of no where. "God Alucard, I knew you were old, but wow. Age even catches up to a vampire."

Everyone but Alucard laughed; he glared. Maxwell stopped himself from laughing more at my joke. "I was laughing about what the queen was thinking."

I looked at the queen and saw she was holding a MP3 that was similar to mine. It looked exactly like mine. When the song Misery Business came on, realized it _was_ mine. But I let that slip. Me and Meredith sung the song. Another one of my songs came on, but we didn't pay attention. The men that we were standing next looked very uncomfortable. And Alucard was never uncomfortable.

"Come on, Alucard, let's go find Integra." I turned to Meredith. "I'll see you later, 'kay?"

She nodded. "Sure," Alucard followed me while we searched for Integra. He sighed a minute later.

"She's over there." He nodded to the right and I saw Integra with Walter talking to people I didn't know. It looked like a nun and another person. They both looked to be around twenty or so.

I caught the tail end of the conversation. "- we do the same exact thing you do. We just don't know why Iscariot hates us so much."

"That makes no sense! I do the same thing your vampire does. Except I don't use guns." I looked at the nun.

"Yes, but you hawe a split personality. He doesn't." I looked at the other person, who I couldn't distinguish from male or female.

"Yes he does. He is sometimes niceish, and sometimes he's a complete maniac."

They turned to me. Integra spoke. "No, not really. He has manners, but he isn't in his right mind."

"True, true." I agreed.

"I like the part how you call me a complete maniac." We all looked at Alucard. He was being serious.

"Yeah, uh, Integra, Alucard's scaring me."

Integra shook her head and sighed. "Alucard, behave. That's an order."

He sighed in frustration. "Yes, Master."

"That's all it takes?" I looked at Integra. She nodded. "I'll have to remember that. Now, what were you talking about?"

"This is Henikel and Yumiko. Yumiko has a split personality, so she is also known as Yumie. I'm correct, right?" Integra turned to them.

The nun nodded. "It's kind of weird, being nice one moment, then cutting someone's head off the next."

My eyes widened. Heinkel answered me. "Ve do the same exact thing you guys do basically."

I nodded. "Yeah… okay, so, when can we leave?"

Integra looked at me. "As soon as the queen say's it's okay. So, who have you met tonight?"

My eyes swept across the room. "Everyone. Including that stuck up Enrico."

Integra was taking a sip of her wine, and had to do everything in her power to not spit it back out. "What?"

"That Enrico guy. He's a stuck up arrogant jerk." I said.

Integra looked at me and started laughing. Alucard, Heinkel, and Yumiko all chuckled to themselves. "Sarah-Rose, that's one of the best things I've heard come out of your mouth." Alucard put his hand on my shoulder.

Once Integra stopped laughing and stood up straight, she nodded. "That, for once, I agree with you Alucard."

"You would think after twelve years you would agree with me sooner." Alucard said to her. His tone sounded seductive, and it hurt me somewhat.

Integra's steel blue eyes looked into Alucard's red ones. "I don't own you to agree with you."

"Sure you don't. Continue thinking that." Alucard smirked at her, and I walked off while they went at it, which I knew was going to happen. Yumiko seemed to be the only one who could see that it upset me.

I walked around and found Meredith, but she was making out with her soon to be husband, so I walked away from that.

Turning away from the sight, I literally bumped into Meredith's uncle.

"Hello again, young Hellsing. How are ye, lass?" I looked up at his tall form, then looked back down shrugging.

"Okay, I guess." I walked away, and Alexander Anderson followed.

"What's wrong, child? Has something happened?" Alex looked like he wanted to know.

"Nothing's wrong, Alexander. Nothing that bad." I looked at my feet as I said it.

"You can call me Alex, and from that tone, I'm going to guess something has happened. What is it?" Alex placed his giant hand on my shoulder.

I shook my head. "Just guy problems. I told you nothing's wrong." I said as I saw his face say he wish he hadn't asked. "That's why I went looking for Meredith, but she was kissing Enrico, so I decided against pulling their sucking faces apart."

I felt a chuckle go through Alex. "I could always rip them apart from each other."

I smiled slightly. "Why make Meredith go through my troubles? Enrico doesn't like me, so I really don't want her to go through guy troubles."

"Enrico doesn't like anybody, if you haven't realized that." Alex's voice was still laughing.

I nodded. "That seems true. But, he likes Meredith, apparently."

"That's true. Though, it is quite scary to see my student kiss my niece." He said.

"Yeah, I can imagine that being scary." I agreed. I looked towards Integra's group, but Alucard wasn't there. "Wonder where he went."

"What was that?" I looked up at Alex.

"Huh? Oh, thinking out loud. Hey, why don't you like Alucard?" I looked at him.

He sighed. "Just the way I was raised, I suppose. I was taught to destory creatures of Satan. Just doing what was drilled into my head."

I thought about that. "What about Seras? I mean, I don't really know her, but she's nice to me. I understand why you don't like Alucard, so what about Seras?" I repeated my question.

"I don't fight the girl, unless I have too. I have to say, I enjoy her more. She's still trying to hold on to her humanity, even though she is no longer human." He nodded.

I thought. "How do you know that?"

He nodded over to where Seras was. So that's where Alucard was. "Her eyes. They're still blue. If she didn't have any type of humanity and embraced her vampire self, her eyes would be red." The overly tall man growled when we walked past the windows. I looked towards him.

"Vampires. And lots of them." He turned to me. "Come, lass, we need to get you under more protection." He grabbed my wrist, pulling me away from the windows. I looked back and saw a pair of red eyes staring at me.

I screamed.

People reacted faster than I could read, which is pretty fast. Alex pulled something like a holy sword out of his coat, and it went through the window, and into the vampire's head. It started to fall, but the thing turned into dust. There was a dull thud, and everyone looked up. The chandler above us swayed. There were cracks going along the ceiling, and dust started falling. Oh, shit, that thing was going to fall on us.

Just as that thought came to me, the queen stood up. "Everyone, in a calmly matter, get down to the basement." To my amazement, it was more calmly than I thought. I nearly screamed a second time when Alucard phased behind me. Alex looked back at my yelp, then promptly let go of my wrist.

"Come on," Alucard grabbed one of my hands, pulling me towards him. He put his other arm around my waist, and phased us out of the building.

When I could see again, I couldn't see. It was all black, and I was on a bed or something.

"Stay here, and don't move." Alucard phased away from me, and I sighed, cuddling up against a pillow. I soon fell asleep out of boredom, a nightmare consisting of boiling red eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Eight

When I woke up, there was a form next to me. Or right up against me would work better. I moved my hand and found a smooth arm around my waist. I sighed contently when I realized it was just Alucard. Alucard's nose was in the crook of my neck, and his hot breath went down my spine. I shivered at the wonderful feeling. I moved and saw red eyes, similar to the one in my nightmare, but they held a different emotion.

Alucard's eyes were the only thing I could see, with how bright they are. I twisted around so I faced him, and he lifted his arm. I pressed myself as close as I could to Alucard, and once he figured out what I was doing, he moved so he was on the bottom, and I was laying on top of him. I barely realized I was no longer wearing the dress, but was in a button up top, and my underwear. I knew Alucard's jacket was on top of me. I set my head on his chest, just now realizing how tall he was.

My head came up to his chest, while my feet came just below his knees. I knew he was over six feet, but wow. He's nearly seven with his height. I sighed contently on him.

"I see that you're awake now." Alucard said, rubbing circles into my back. I nodded.

"Somewhat, but not all the way. Still sleepy."

I felt his chest rise with laughter. "You don't want to go see how your mother is doing?"

I set my head so my chin was on his chest. "What happened?"

His face had a frown. "Maxwell saved her from being crushed be the ceiling. Her foot was still broken." Alucard's new smile nearly split his face in half. "He's in the ICU at a hospital in Rome."

My head shot up and connect with a soft, but not soft material. It felt like a small cushion was on a piece of wood, like those uncomfortable chairs.

"Ow," I groaned. "Let's go see Integra."

Alucard laughed and pushed his hand against the ceiling. It was still dark so I still couldn't see. And with me being human, it bothered me. "Can you turn on a light?"

As soon as I said the words, thousands of candles came on. And I mean thousands. I blinked as I looked around the room. Alucard phased out from underneath me, so I plopped onto the bed. Looking at it I noticed something.

"Holy hell, I slept in a coffin."

Alucard's voice came from behind me. "Yes, you did. You also slept in my shirt, so, my I have it back?"

I looked down and saw his shirt. "No, it's your own damn fault I'm wearing it." I had no bra on, so yeah right if he thought he was getting it back right now.

He sighed in annoyance, and I think I heard a dark chuckle mixed in. When I was trying to get up, Alucard lifted me up and held my bridal style. I yelped when his bare arm came in contact with my leg, and he laughed.

Alucard started walking, for some unknown reason, and my head lolled back and forth. I started to fall asleep when I heard a door open and someone whistling.

"Shit, Alucard, phase me into my room!"

Alucard laughed. "But, I thought you wanted to go see Integra?"

My eyes widened, and I smacked him, only to make him laugh more. "I want to get dressed first!"

"Missz Hellszing isz zat you?"

Pips voice came through the corridor, and I looked, but didn't see him. My eyes widened even farther. "Alucard," I whispered furiously, "Take me to my room."

Alucard thought about it. "I don't think so. I'm quite comfortable here."

"It's an order."

He sighed, but I felt the coldness rap around us, and I saw the bright morning light of my room. I blinked at the contrast.

Alucard tossed me onto the bed, and I mean toss. I yelped again.

"Don't do that!" I looked at him, and saw he had his glasses on. And it was actually a little funny looking. He had on his pants and boots, his sunglasses and gloves, and oh god, he was sexy without the shirt.

Someone was knocking on the door, so I got up and answered it, happy to see Walter.

"Would you like to go visit your mother?"

I nodded my head, which was all Walter could see of me. "Yeah, hold on, I have to get dressed first. Anything else?"

He nodded. "Yes, have you seen Alucard? We've looked all over the mansion, and still haven't found him."

I felt Alucard's shirt disappear, and I yelled. I ran over to my dresser, and put on a shirt. Then I went back to the door to see that Walter had had the decency to stay put.

"Walter," I spoke calmly, "Do you have anything silver?"

He nodded. "Yes, your mother said to give you this to beat Alucard with. Why?" Walter handed me a small gun, and a few packages of bullets.

I turned around and looked around the room. Alucard was gone.

"Alucard! Get your ass in here now!" Alucard didn't appear in my room. Instead, he appeared behind Walter.

I walked out of my room, not giving a rats ass about whether or not I was still in my underwear.

Shooting the gun at him was fun, but didn't give me satisfaction. Probably because he was laughing. Throwing the gun down at my side, I started to beat the living crap out of him. He continued laughing, but I gave up.

His laughing came to an abrupt stop when I slammed the door. Yeah, that was probably rude to Walter, but when I got angry enough, I would start to cry. And I really didn't want anyone to see me cry. I collapsed onto my bed, and my sob echoed through the pillow. I felt the bed shift and a big hand on the small of my back.

"Go away."

I heard Alucard sigh. "Young Master, why exactly are you crying?"

"I said go away."

"Master-"

"GO AWAY!" I cut him off, and tears ran freely down my face. Alucard looked shocked that I would cry.

"Miss Rose, are you alright?" Walter's voice said floating through my door

"I'm fine Walter. Go tell Integra I'll be down in about half an hour." I said, getting up and going over to the bathroom.

I heard Alucard's heavy footfalls behind me. "Alucard, did you not hear me?"

"I did, Master, but why exactly were you crying?"

Spinning around, I glared at him, and more tears came down. "You want to know why? I'm a victim of near rape! You probably don't care though, do you? You phased the shirt I was wearing off, how did you expect me to react? Then, you seemed to act like Sean did when I was hitting you! How do you think that makes me feel? How did you expect me to deal with that? Laugh it off? Forget about it? You're wrong, Alucard! Because of that, I might never want to have children! Alucard, the thought of sex sends chills down my spine! I may not always act like it, but Alucard, I'm only fifteen! And I was nearly raped by a perverted vampire! Most humans would understand how I feel. But of course, you're a vampire, just like Sean, and probably, just as perverted."

I left Alucard standing there in shock as I went to go take a shower.

Letting the cold water hit my back, I thought about what I said. I had probably been a little harsh. Yeah he did phase the shirt off me, but, he did save me from Sean. And I knew he did care about me. Him saving me, not wanting my mother to kill me, the kiss back in Integra's office. I knew he cared about me. Not sure how he felt now though… Probably pissed at me or something like waiting for me to get out so he can scare me and make me drop my towel.

I hadn't realized how long had passed when I got out of the shower. I had been in there for nearly half a hour. I poked my head in my room, making sure there was no Alucard present. But he was, and he was sitting on my bed, staring down at the floor.

"Alucard, what do you want?" He didn't say anything while I got my clothes from the dresser. "Alucard, either you say what you want to say, or get out so I can get dressed in peace." Alucard sighed, and when I thought he was going to talk, he sighed again and phased out of the room. I shrugged, not really caring. He could tell me what ever it was when he felt like it. In all honesty, I could care less.

When I had on my plaid purple and black skirt with black tee on, and I was blow drying my hair, Alucard phased behind me.

"So, are you actually going to speak to me? Or are you going to give me the cold shoulder?" He didn't say anything. "Cold shoulder? Okay, fine by me." Then mumbled to myself, walking out of my bathroom: "Wonder why Mina or Lucy ever loved anyone like you. Can't even apologize to someone. No wonder they ended up dying."

I felt it before I heard it. I was slammed into the wall with my hands on either side of my head. I looked up at Alucard and saw he had pools of blood in his eyes.

"Don't you ever talk about Mina that way. She couldn't help that she loved me. I couldn't help that I loved her. Don't try and question our love. She was the only one who loved me. Not for my money, or eternal life, but for me. And I know that will never happen again." Alucard's blood tears spilled over and dripped onto his shirt collar. The shirt I had been wearing not even an hour ago. I bit my lip as I felt my hand turn blue.

When Alucard stared at me long enough, he noticed I was in pain, and released me. "I am sorry Young Master, for hurting your hands." And with that, he phased away. But it wasn't my hands in pain I was crying about.

It was my heart. The one he just broke. There used to be something I would at times like these, but I had broken the habit. Starring at the scares on my arms, I felt that I needed some control. I didn't want to hurt myself, but I would rather be dead than deal with the pain from my heart.

Walter stopped me from doing that. He knocked on the door as soon as I crawled onto my bed.

"Miss Hellsing, are you alright?"

"Yeah, Walter." I said as I curled into a ball, planning on going to sleep and forget about what happen. "Can you tell Integra I can't come down right now? I don't feel very good. Yeah, you can come in."

Walter stepped into my room, holding the door open so he could rush right back out if needed. "I will tell her. Would you like anything?" I shook my head no facing the other way. "Well, do call if you need me."

As Walter closed the door, I heard Alucard. "Hello, Angel of death. How are you this lovely day?"

"Alucard, are you alright? You never consider a day lovely." Walter said as he closed the door. I burst into a new round of tears hearing Alucard so normal, like it was something you got over in a few minutes. Walter must have heard me because the door whipped open.

"Miss Hellsing what's wrong?" He ran over to the foot of my bed so he could see my tear stained face. I heard Alucard's boots behind them and saw them when I stayed looking at the ground.

Alucard answered Walter. "It's probably nothing. She is fifteen and female, if you have forgotten."

"Miss Hellsing?" Walter moved so he could see my face better. I was glaring at the boots.

"Angel of Death, she's not going to answer you so you might as well give up." Alucard was sick of this. And you want to know what? I was sick of him.

"God dammit, Alucard! Yeah, I'm fifteen and female, but you want to know what? I've gone to hell and back, and just came back to hell! As far as I know, you've only been to hell once!"

He stopped my little rant. "Yes, but I stayed, like how you should have."

My eyes flooded with tears. He didn't care. "Alucard! Yeah, you went through shit, I understand that. But I've gone through shit too! Alucard, do you know why I was put into an orphanage? When I turned six, my mom and dad became alcoholics. They would come home and rape or beat me everyday. Then, when I got my new family, everything was fine for a few years, then my mom got the disease! Alucard, the night you found me with a broken rib was because I said your name wasn't J. H. Brenner. I said you didn't seem like a person with that name. I got beaten over that! Saying the news was giving a false name!"

Alucard shrugged. "It's your own fault about that. If you hadn't brought it up, it wouldn't have happened." Walter was starring at me with his mouth slightly open.

"Yeah, Alucard, but it wasn't my fault that I was vandalized from age six to eleven! Plus, today, all I wanted to do was get an apology from you. That's all!"

"You insulted Mina." Alucard growled. Walter's eyes widened as he looked back and forth between us.

"No Alucard!" I shouted. "I wasn't insulting Mina! As much as I've read about her, I thought she was nice. And before I met you, I thought Dracula was pretty cool." I heard my door open, but I wasn't paying attention. "Alucard, I just nearly started cutting myself. AGAIN! A habit I broke, that you nearly brought back!" I heard a click from behind me. "I thought about committing suicide!" His eyes widened.

"Why did you think about that?" He seemed to be curious. He didn't seem to care.

"Alucard," I shook my head, a new thousand tears came to my eyes. "You said you know no one would love you unless it was for your money or eternal life. Alucard, I want to grow old and I want to have grandchildren, even with all the bullshit I went through. I don't really like all the money that Integra has. I'm used to being middle class or lower. But like you said, no one could love you again. Not the way Mina did."

"I know no one can." He said looking me in the eye.

I nodded. "Yeah, because you won't let anyone into your heart. I did and see what I got in return? I understand why you won't let anyone back into your heart. They decide to take it and break it into pieces. Mine already was in pieces Alucard! You started putting the pieces back together, then you gave up on it. Alucard, I was willing to give love another try, and you ruined it now! I hate you, Alucard! I HATE YOU! I was letting family back into my life, and you just crushed it all! Alucard, my heart held more loyalty to you than to my new Mother and Walter put together. I was beginning to trust people more, and now I don't feel I can, because I know it will all fall apart! Why'd you even save me from Sean?"

"Because, you were about to become-" I cut him off.

"Yeah, but Integra could have dealt with it, probably. She's a strong woman! Alucard, I wasn't even fully a Hellsing yet!"

"But you became one in the next twenty minutes."

I looked up at the ceiling. "You just don't get it, do you? I would rather be dead, then trying to get it through your thick skull."

He rolled his eyes. "And what would that be?"

That sent me over the edge I grabbed the gun and cocked it to my throat. I vaguely realized there was at least an army in my room as they moved forward. I didn't notice the blonde woman that had adopted me in the room.

"That I love you." Was all I said before I saw Alucard's eyes widen as I pulled the trigger.


	9. Chapter 9

Nine

There was a sound that I had come to know and had a love/hate relationship with. The steady beeping of a heart monitor.

I turned my head towards the sound and opened my eyes. There was a dull pain in the hollow part of my jaw. There next to me sat Seras Victoria. Or at least I think that's what her name is.

She looked up, and the magazine in her lap fell to the floor.

"Sarah-Rose, how are you feeling?" Seras eyes were wide.

I opened my mouth to answer, but a sharp pain stopped me. I winced.

"Oh, right. I was told to give you this if you woke up." It was a pen and a notebook

'_there's a dull pain in my throat. That's about it.'_

She nodded. "We knew that there was going to be pain, so we've kept morphine in your system. You almost succeeded in committing suicide. You almost lost to much blood."

I bit my lip, and a tear trailed down my cheek. "Don't cry, Sarah."

'_Where's Alucard?'_

"Oh yeah!"

Seras reached for a walkie talkie, and I giggled somewhat. "Pip?"

I heard Pip's voice. "Yez, Zeraz?"

"Get Sir Integra. Sarah-Rose is awake."

"Will do. Tell her I zaid hi." the walkie talkie went quiet.

Seras smiled a little. "Pip said hi if you didn't hear."

I pointed to my question. She nodded. "He's out on a mission. He told me to stay with you. He almost never left your side these past two weeks."

My eyes widened. _'Two weeks?'_

She nodded again. "Yeah, he growled at anyone who came near you. Even Integra."

My mouth popped open and I winced, grabbing my throat. _'When did he leave?'_

"A few hours ago. He was-" there was a crashing sound above. We were below ground, so it echoed. There were gun shots going off, and I could have sworn I smelled rotting flesh.

"Pip, what's going on up there?" Seras yelled into the walkie talkie.

"Hellzing iz under attack! Zeraz we need you up here!" Pip yelled. It sounded like hell going on up above us.

"Get Walter and Sir Integra down here to protect Sarah!" She yelled.

There was a sound in the air vents, and Walter jumped out. Integra followed and Walter and Seras caught her and her broken foot.

"I knew this was going to happen. They side-tracked us so they could attack." Integra said as she hopped over to where I was. Seras and Walter tried to help her, but she glared at them, making them back off.

"I'm perfectly capable of walking by myself when the mansion's under attack. Seras, I want you to stop anyone from getting down here."

Seras nodded and ran out the door. Integra turned her attention to Walter. He nodded. "I will protect you two with my life." Walter pulled out what looked like dental floss.

I touched Integra's shoulder when she sat down on the bed next to me.

'_What does Walter have?'_

"They're very thin wires. Why?"

'_It look like dental floss.'_

She laughed a little. She then looked at Walter, who looked ready to fight. I was afraid if he threw a punch that he'd pull a muscle or something.

"Walter," only his eyes flickered to where Integra was. "remember when I called your wires 'dental floss of doom'?"

Walter smiled in spite of himself. "Of course. I didn't particularly enjoy your presence the rest of the week."

Integra looked at me. "What ever you do, don't call them that."

There was a blast, and hell seemed to be just beyond those doors. About ten minutes later, hell entered the hospital.

Seras was still grabbing some, and she looked like nothing human. The things she was grabbing were zombies.

My eyes widened. Walter flicked his wrist, and I saw the small wires go around the zombie creatures. Then he flicked his wrist again, and the zombies were cut into pieces. I understood the 'dental floss of doom' thing.

Integra took out a gun, and started shooting at them. Once the bullet hit their head's they exploded into dust.

There was a new gun sound after Integra finished her round of bullets. It was Alucard's guns.

Alucard phased in front of us, and started shooting all of the creatures, laughing the entire way.

One zombie got through Alucard and Walter, and Integra did something that would have been funny if not for the situation. She started wakking it with her crutch.

The thing reached out to touch me. My throat might have hurt, but that didn't mean I couldn't move the rest of my body.

As I sat up, I barely felt the needles get pulled out of my skin. Grabbing the notepad, I pretended I was playing baseball with Amy, my friend in America.

Integra looked at me as I knocked the head clean off and the thing turned it to dust. Another one got by, and Integra did what I just did, only with a crutch. The sides of her lips turned up in a slight smile.

Me and Integra didn't get anymore zombies after that, but Alucard and Walter worked their way out of the room. It reminded me of someone trying to get through a jungle.

I guess Alucard hadn't noticed the vampire that phased into the room as soon as he worked his way out.

**A/N: Could have ended it here, but didn't wanna. On with the story**

The vampire had on black sunglasses and was looking over them, looking, well honestly, just plain curious.

"Are you Sarah-Rose Richie?"

The vampire looked at me. He looked like a human with red eyes, that's how innocent he looked.

I shook my head no.

"Well who are you?" He blinked at me. I didn't answer.

His face took on an annoyed look. "Answer me please."

I shook my head, and pointed at my throat. He laughed. "What? Cat got your tongue?"

I rolled my eyes, wrote something on a sheet of paper, crumpled it, then threw it at him.

Picking the paper up from his feet, he read it. "You were shot in your throat a few weeks ago and have been in a coma since? And your names Anna Lenly?" I nodded. "How'd you get shot?"

I wrote my answer and did the same process as earlier. Picking it up he read it. "You're a soldier and were on a mission? Nice. So can you tell me where Sarah-Rose is?"

Shaking my head no, I got out another sheet of paper. He read that one too. "She's somewhere in hell up there? Oh, you mean what's going on above us. So, can her mother tell us why she's down here, and not with her daughter?"

Integra can act. "I, I don't know. I told her I had a feeling this would happen, and to come down here with Lenly. I told her I would meet her down here, and, and-" She burst into tears, and covered her face with her hands. But I saw her wink at me.

The hell above us ceased to exist. "Well, damn, she's probably dead already."

Integra burst into a new round of tears, but I saw a smile on her face.

Alucard busted the door open, and came in carrying the real Anna Lenly. She was dead. Putting her on a bed, he moved so he was ten feet away from the other vampire. Integra continued her acting as she ran over to Anna Lenly's body and cried over it.

"You have killed her. So, now, you are going to die."

Alucard pulled out the gun, but the man held his arms in surrender. "Before you pull the trigger, I will tell you this. I didn't want to be a vampire. I was forced. But I shall tell you, the group that sent me was one from America, if you hadn't noticed my accent. But since Sarah-Rose is dead, they'll come get Integra Hellsing. Okay, fire away."

Alucard's eye's narrowed, and he pulled the trigger. The vampire smiled before the bullet entered his chest, turning him to dust.

Integra stopped acting and ran over to me. Well limped slash hop. Alucard stayed staring at me.

Sitting on the bed, Integra grabbed the sides of my cheeks with blood covered hands, and kissed the top of my head.

"Oh, god, Sarah-Rose, oh god, I didn't think the vampire would fall for it." she pulled me into a hug, and Alucard's eyebrows rose to his hairline. She kissed the skin next to my eye, and hugged me some more. Walter and Seras walked in, along with Pip and a few more of the soldiers.

"What happened?" Seras asked, looking to either Integra or Alucard for answers.

Even though it hurt to talk I still did. "A vampire was looking for me." My voice sounded hoarse.

"Don't talk, young Master, it will only make your throat hurt more." Alucard said in a neutral voice.

"Shut up, you bastard." I could've sworn I saw hurt in his eyes, and nearly took back my words, but with all the people there, it would have been embarrassing. "Aren't you happy I didn't talk." I croaked. "He would have noticed my American accent."

Integra smiled. "You sound more British than American now a days." Integra seemed hysterically happy that we pulled it off.

I saw Alucard move towards Seras and spoke to her. He then came back over to us when the group had left.

"Master, we are going to have to get new soldiers. And double for more protection." Integra composed herself at Alucard's words.

"Okay, Alucard, that will do." Integra said to him. He looked like he wanted to tell her something, but phased away. Integra then looked at me. Then yelled for Alucard.

"Yes, Master?" he sounded bored.

"Are mine and Sarah-Rose's rooms still intact?" She looked at him, no signs of anything that had happened, except for maybe the blood on her hands. I realized there was blood on the side of my face and crinkled my nose.

Alucard nodded. "Yes, they didn't get that far. They had barely reached the second floor when we wiped them out completely."

Integra looked at me. "Would you like to stay in your room?"

I nodded, pleased to be free from the hospital hall. Integra nodded. "Alucard, phase her up to her room and make sure she's comfortable."

He nodded and lifted me up. I was wearing a hospital gown, so I felt his coat against a small area of my back.

The coldness rapped around us and I sighed in content as I was laid onto my bed, making sure my face didn't touch the sheets.

"Master, would you like to clean your face?"

I opened my eyes and stared up at the ceiling. "I'm gonna take a shower. Wait here until I'm done." I said, sounding like a frog, and got up, heading for the bathroom. After washing myself, I let the water cascade down my body. I stayed like that for a while, then finally decided I felt tired, even though I was asleep for two weeks. Getting out of the shower, I rapped myself in a towel and walked to my dresser. When I stepped into my room, I noticed that my bed was different. The comforter was now golden with red pillow. Exactly the opposite as it was before.

Alucard occupied my bed, and I saw that he looked content. He had his eyes closed, his jacket off. But he kept his boots on for the moment. Walking back to the bathroom, I got dressed in my 'Gir' pajama's. (Gir off of invader zim. Google gir if you don't know.)

When I walked back into my room, I saw that Alucard now had taken off his boots, and saw that he wore black socks. It seemed a little funny to me because I never pictured him without boots on. He had undone his vest thing and loosened his tie, too. I also noticed that he didn't have on his gloves.

I crawled into bed under the covers. Grabbing his hand I studied it. I never really pictured him without his gloves on either. His nails were black and claw like, except, they were dull feeling. They made quite the contrast to his skin. His hands were large, and they were slightly rough. But that just added to the sexy-ness part about him. But what stood out the most was the dull red tattoo on the back of his hand.

It was the same symbol that was on his gloves and when I rubbed my hand over it, it started glowing.

Alucard's hand twitched, and he phased under the covers. His hand went under my shirt, (but stayed around my waist) and pulled me closer to him so my back was to his chest.

Like I have said before, I fit exactly against him. Similar to a jigsaw puzzle.


	10. Chapter 10

Ten

I woke up to the sun against my eyes, so I turned the opposite way, cuddling against Alucard. I noticed the sun hadn't yet hit his eyes.

Closing my eyes, I nodded back off. But of course, Alucard had to wake me back up. He flipped over so that his back was to the sun, so I was still safe from it, hiding in his shadow.

Looking at Alucard, I noticed he opened his eyes a fraction of an inch, then closed them again. I was pretty sure he went back to sleep.

Since I couldn't get back to sleep, I studied him. But only until he decided to put his face in the crook of my neck. His cool breath on my neck sent chills down my spine and made me sigh. A few minutes later, though it could have been hours later for all I cared, Walter knocked on the door.

"Miss Hellsing?"

"Don't say anything." Alucard said, his mouth right by my ear.

Walter knocked again. "Miss Hellsing?" When I didn't answer, he left, probably in search of something.

Squirming, Alucard lifted his head up to look at me. I scooted myself closer to him, and he pulled me closer. I put the side of my head on his chest and he put his face between the top of my head and the pillow. I was almost positive he was half out of it.

I breathed in his smell, and I noticed there was something capturing about it, but it wasn't cologne.

Once again, I was nodding off, when I was woken up again. "Miss Hellsing?"

It was Walter. Seriously, for all he knows, I might not even be in my room. When I heard Integra, I knew that's exactly what he thought.

"Sarah? Sarah-Rose?" I didn't answer, too content with my position. "Walter, just open the door, please." She said to Walter. "Sarah?"

The door opened, and I heard Walter gasp. "Walter, what is it?" Integra was getting frantic. "Walter, what- Oh my lord."

I wondered what they saw. Me, sleeping, (actually sleeping. Not the other meaning.) with my servant? As I pondered this, I realized the position we were in. When Alucard had flipped over, my leg had rapped around his waist. It didn't help that my pj bottoms were short shorts. And Alucard's hands were around me, and my shirt was riding up. It didn't help that my shirt was a spaghetti strap shirt. I realized I was in some deep shit now.

When Integra was out of shock I heard her hop to my bed, Walter's steps behind her. I was amazed I kept still, seeing as I was shaking on the inside. I think Integra was inspecting her daughter and servant.

"Sir Integra?"

Integra didn't answer Walter, so that scared the crap out of me. "Walter, what should I do?"

Integra was unknowing for once. "Me? Are you asking me, Sir Integra? Do, correct me if I'm wrong, but, I'm just your butler. Do what you feel is right."

"I don't know." There was a long pause. "She tried to commit suicide because of him. Thank god she didn't succeed. Now, she's laying with him in bed?"

"Sir, what do you feel the right thing to do is?" Walter just wanted Integra to be happy with her choice.

"I will repeat myself: I don't know." There was another long pause. "She said she loved him. She said she loved us. I'm afraid to lose that now."

Integra was afraid of losing my love? She couldn't lose it. "I feel the same, Sir. But, what do you feel is right?"

There was a sigh that sounded like defeat. "Let them sleep for now. Come wake her up in another two hours because that's when we are introducing the new soldiers." The sound of crutches and a hop hitting the floor told me she was leaving.

"Yes, Sir." Walter said following her out and shutting my door.

A few minutes later, Alucard lifted his head and nuzzled against my neck. "Go back to sleep. I enjoy the sound of your breathing."

I laughed a little. "That's because it tells you I'm still alive."

"Yes, it is. I'm-." He sighed. He seemed to struggle with his words for once. "Why did you do that? Two weeks ago? You could have told me."

I tilted my head so that I looked up at his face. "Would you have really listen? Would you have noticed what I said, when your mind was rapt around Mina?"

Alucard's eyes were smoldering with passion. The ember color of his eyes only made me fall deeper into them. It was like he could see into my soul, which he probably could.

"I'm sorry." I had been staring in his eyes for so long I was startled when he talked.

I closed my eyes and snuggled against him. I was able to actually get two more hours of sleep.

There was a knocking sound that woke me up. I growled at it. "Go away."

"Miss Hellsing, your mother requires you." I groaned and cracked an eye open. I realized Alucard wasn't with me anymore.

Rolling out of the bed, I went over to my door, opening it to find Walter with his hand raised to knock again.

"Oh, good, you're awake. Please get ready and come down to the foyer in about fifteen minutes. Oh, and do you know where Alucard is?" I could have sworn I saw pink tinge his cheeks, but that might have been my eyes playing tricks on me.

I shook my head. I didn't. "No. He wasn't here when I woke up."

Walter nodded. "Be down as soon as possible." Walter left, taking his dental floss of doom with him. Wonder how he learned to do that.

I walked to my closet, choosing what to wear. Finally deciding, I picked out my black skinny jeans, long sleeved button down shirt, and a red vest to go over it. Yeah, it too makes my breast look bigger.

After I got dressed, (and put on a push up bra) I slipped on some pumps that didn't hurt my feet. I walked down the stairs, my hand sliding across the railing. When I came to the foyer, Integra raised an eyebrow.

"Do you usually dress like that?"

I looked down at myself. "Sometimes. Why?"

Integra shook her head. Nothing. Follow me."

Instead of going out the front door, she headed towards the back of the house. I knitted my eyebrows together, but followed.

She was going to the staircases. I wondered why she just didn't take the elevator instead. I looked at Walter who was right behind me.

"Why cant we take the elevator?" I whispered.

Walter looked down guiltily. "She doesn't know it is there. Her father had it installed while she was still a child. Her father took pity on this old man." My mouth made an 'o' form. "It also helps when she wants something in a hurry."

I smiled, and saw Walter smirking. I laughed to myself as we walked down to the auditorium room.

I had never seen this room before, but it looked similar to the soldiers training floor. It also had a small stage.

The room was hot and humid, probably to the fact that there were about two hundred men and a few women in the room. I saw Seras and a bruised Pip on the stage. Well, Seras was hiding behind Pip and in the shadows, so they probably hadn't recognized her yet.

"'Ello, you two. 'Ow are you, Miss 'Ellsing?" Pip asked in his French accent.

I stuck my thumb up. My throat was starting to hurt again.

He nodded. "Good, good. Now, zen, Sir Integra, 'ow would you like to lay it on zem?"

"Same way we did The Wild Geese." I looked at Integra, then back at Pip. He looked at Seras.

She sighed. "Yes, Sir."

Sir Integra faced the soldiers as Pip called them to attention. "Oi! Dogs! Attention!

The room slowly died down in noise. Soon, it was as quiet as church the last time I went.

Sir Integra walked up closer to the edge of the stage. "I am Sir Integra Hellsing, the owner of this organization, which has currently been threatened. You will need to guard it with your life. You will need to put yourself between it and what ever comes after it. Is that understood?"

Most nodded. "What is it we're protecting you from?"

"Vampires." The entire room was silent. Then, I thought the ceiling would collapse on us, the laughter was so bad.

Once the laughter died down, the man spoke again. "So, you're saying we will be fighting demons?"

Integra nodded. "Yes. Seras?" Seras walked up and a low whistle went throughout the room. "This is your enemy. A vampire, in the flesh."

There were a few snickers this time, but nothing bad. "Really? Prove it."

Seras squeezed her eyes shut and concentrated on something. Then, she phased through the stage floor, and walked out of it.

"Tada?" Every mouth was gapping. "Sir Integra? May I go back to bed, now?"

Integra nodded. "Yes, of course." Just as Integra said this, Alucard phased in. "These are the new soldiers?"

Alucard's gaze went on each one of them, all at once. I saw quite a few people sweat drop. Especially some of the bulky ones. I giggled at that. Alucard turned towards me, and a very slight smile touched his lips.

Turning back to the new soldiers, I felt something tickle my sides.

"Ah!" Everyone but Alucard looked at me. It tickled me again and I started laughing.

"Alucard!" Laugh. "Stop!" Laugh. "Please!"

Somehow I had gotten onto the floor without realizing it. "Alucard!" I yelled at him, clutching my sides.

The tickling slowly faded away, so I could finally breathe again. I was gasping for breath when I noticed Alucard was no longer in the room. I looked up at Integra and saw she was glaring towards the exit of the room. Pip came up and stuck his hand out for me to take.

Once I was upright again, I looked at Integra, who looked at me.

"So, what now?"

Integra nodded to the door on the back of the stage. "We leave them to there own thoughts." Integra left, and Walter followed. I looked at all the soldiers.

"Yeah, uh, Alucard, he was tickling me with his shadows. Just so you know. And he'll probably like to mess with you all." I said before I ran off after Walter and Integra.

Integra was already gone when I walked into the room. Walter was opening the hidden elevator. "Would you like a ride up?"

Nodding, I followed Walter into it. "I'm going to the kitchen, just so you know."

I nodded. "Yeah, I was going to go up there anyway. Ow." I said, putting my hand to my hand to my throat. I winced.

"You should have some tea for your throat."

I looked at Walter. It must have been funny because he laughed. "I take it you don't like tea?" I shook my head. "Well, I learned something new after you lived here for almost a month."

I smiled at that. When we came up to the kitchen, I ran for the cereal. I grabbed a box of cereal. Turning to Walter, I spoke again. "I'm gonna head up to my room, 'kay?"

He nodded. "I will come and get you if we need you."

Opening the box, I munched on the cereal as I walked to my room. As I went and sat on my bed, I thought about everything to do. Love, tv, friends, music, tv, writing, drawing, tv. Yeah, tv, would do today. But friends..? I didn't have any here because most of my friends came from school. I stared at the wall blankly before I got up and walked to Integra's office.

"Integra?" I knocked on the door. I heard Alucard stop talking.

"Come in, Sarah-Rose." Integra sounded exasperated. I cautiously opened the door, and closed it behind me. I saw Alucard standing up, leaning over Integra's desk. I bit my lip, fighting back tears. Alucard leaned back, glaring at Integra. Integra looked pissed. At me.

I was afaid now. "Uh, I can come back another time." My throat was hurting from fighting back tears.

Integra _was_ mad at me. "You've already interrupted us. What did you come here for?"

"Uh, well… I was wondering…" I bit my lip again.

"Talk, don't mumble, Sarah-Rose." She wasn't yelling, but her voice was rising.

My lip trembled, but she couldn't see it because my head was tilted down. "I just wanted-"

"Sarah-Rose Hellsing! Speak up!" Integra stood up, her palms slamming onto her desks.

I yelled, curling into a ball on the floor. The cereal I was holding spilled onto the carpet. The entire room was silent.

"Sarah?" Integra was worried now. What's with her and mood swings?

"Sarah-Rose?" Alucard was now worried. I was rocking back and forth. I felt his gloved hand on my shoulder. "Rose?"

A sob escaped from my lips. Alucard lifted me up, placing my head on his shoulder. A sob racked through me. I felt Alucard's shadows rap around us. Alucard sat on the bed, sitting me next to him. We just sat there as I cried.

About thirty minutes later, I wiped my eyes.

"So, what was it that you came in for when Integra made you cry?" Alucard seemed mad, but I don't think it was at me.

I sniffled. "I just wanted to see if I could go back to school."

He moved back, an incredulous look on his face. The hand that was playing with the tips of my hair stopped. "I have never heard a teenager say they would _like_ to go to school."

I tilted my head at him. "Alucard, I have to get outside sometimes. Be with people my own age. Not older than me by 10-500 years."

Alucard's hand started twirling with my hair again. I think it was a subconscious thing. "Okay, that makes some sense."

"Alucard?" He looked back down at me. "What were you and Integra talking about?"

He sighed. "Integra ordered me not to tell you."

I thought for a second. "Well, I order you to tell me."

Alucard smiled for a moment, but then fell. "Now that you have your claim on me, she realizes that she would rather have me as a husband, man-whore, man-slut… Which ever you think fits. But I told her no."

"My claim on you?" I furrowed my eyebrows together.

Alucard's bright ember colored eyes softened. "Love wise."

I practically melted then. But that came when he kissed me.


	11. Chapter 11

Eleven

Alucard leaned against me as I leaned back. The hand that had been playing with my hair went to the small of my back, and lifted me up like when I first kissed him. First it was soft and slow, but became deep and hungry. We couldn't get close enough, even though we were as close as we could go. I need him, and he needed me.

Alucard nipped a spot behind my ear, and I moaned. Alucard growled and kissed my neck. "I will be back."

And he phased off of me. I realized that his hand had been under my vest and undoing my buttons. I shook my head smiling and buttoned my top back up. There was a knock on my door.

Passing my mirror, I gasped, and did a double take. My neck was covered in hickeys. I groaned as I dug through my make up kit.

"Miss Sarah-Rose?" Walter's voice wavered through the door.

"Yeah?" I said as I put concealer on my neck.

"Sir Integra would like to talk to you."

I suppressed a groan. Yeah, she was my mom, but still. She was probably the one who called Alucard. Looking at my neck, I figured it was good enough.

Walking to my door, I saw Walter waiting on me. I walked ahead of Walter to Integra's office.

Knocking on it, I heard Integra. "Come in."

I came in and saw Integra going through mail. She looked up at me over her glasses. "Sarah, what did you come in here for earlier?"

I spoke with my head held high, so she wouldn't yell at me again. "I wish to go back to school."

The hand that was flipping through the mail froze. Her eyes were wide when she looked up at me.

"You wish to go back to school? Why?"

"I need to be with people my own age." I said as clearly as I could.

She stared at me, then nodded. "I can take care of that. Go take Alucard with you to go get school supplies."

I nodded, then skipped off. I saw Integra shake her head and grin. Seriously, she's bi-polar or something.

While skipping, I almost went right past Alucard. Well, I didn't almost. Would have if he hadn't phased right in front of me. Basically, I crashed into him.

I made a weird sound as I ran smack dab into him, then continued to fall on my ass.

While rubbing my butt, I looked up and saw Alucard suppressing a smirk. "Didn't do what I planned, but worked perfectly fine."

Glaring up at him I held my hand out waiting for him to help. He let out a barking laugh. But he still held out his hand and lifted me up.

Once I was on my feet again, I looked up towards Alucard. Man, I really didn't like the fact he was almost two feet taller than me. He gave me a small smile. "What caused you to run into me, Young Master?"

"Integra said you had to take me shopping for school stuff." Alucard rolled his eyes, but started walking to the garage. "Alucard, does school stuff include clothes?"

Alucard chuckled and shook his head in disbelief. "Let me go ask."

I continued on as he phased away, and walked into the garage. I didn't know what car he wanted to take, so I waited.

When Alucard phased back, I would have ripped the clothes off him if he were close enough. I swear, the things that entered my fifteen year old mind.

Alucard had changed while he had phased, and was now wearing blue jeans, his boots, a black top, and a leather jacket. I also noticed that his usually white gloves were black.

Alucard walked over to the Porsche, and soon realized I wasn't following. "Are you coming?"

"Yeah," I took another moment to look at him before I started walking to the car. That man had a good ass.

"Why thank you for complementing my ass. That's very nice of you." I blushed as I rounded the front of the car, and slid into it. Once again, I plugged in my MP3.

Alucard raised an eyebrow at the song. It began with a banjo, but turned into a cooler country song. You guessed it. Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy by Big 'n' Rich. He turned back to the road when he realized the banjo part wasn't gonna come back.

I was extremely weird, I realized. I wore clothes that seemed to be punk, according to most of my former teachers, (that I strongly disagree to, since I wasn't wearing something like that today) and listened to a huge variety of music. I just wouldn't listen to Michael Feinstein. (**A/N Google him. You'll understand. Idk if I spelled his name right) **

The next song that came on was just about only piano, except for a few lyrics that I couldn't understand. Watching Alucard and listening to it, it kind of fit him. Complex, but simple. Well, Alucard wasn't exactly simple, but once you knew him, he was simple to understand. Or at least to me.

"What are you thinking about?"

His voice made me jump. "What?"

He looked back at me. "You always get this look when you're pondering something. And it's usually about me."

"Why don't you just read my mind?"

"Because…"

"Because why?" I edged him on.

He sighed. "I seem cruel and heartless. That's because I am. But I was raised to have manners. Just because you women are so confusing, it doesn't mean that I have to read your minds. And sometimes, I'm glad I don't."

I thought about that as he looked back at the road. I saw his eyes flicker towards me, and a grin broke his face. "Besides, I like to see that you admit to thinking about me."

I rolled my eyes at his conceited statement. "Fine. Yes I was thinking about you."

He smirked, and pulled into a mall parking lot. He got out and I followed. We were walking side by side when he growled and took my hand, lacing his fingers through mine. I looked at him, and he was clenching his jaw. I leaned over to him.

"What is it?"

He growled softly before he answered me. "Did you have to wear that?"

I looked down at what I was wearing. "No one told me to change. Why?"

"Someone was having impure thoughts about you."

A smirk touched my lips at his jealousy. "Don't you have those thoughts?"

"Yes," he growled again. "But I have my claim on you."

"Do you, now?" I stopped and pulled away from him. I was smirking. He just looked at me with a straight face. "Do correct me if I'm wrong, but do I not own you?"

This time he smirked and pulled me to him, rapping his hand around my waist. "You remind me of that everyday. Quite a turn on to some men."

I raised an eyebrow. "Are you one of those?"

"Why, you seriously think that because I love torture, I am one of those kind of men?" He grinned wickedly. "Smart girl. Of course I am."

"Come on, let's go buy stuff." I said, pulling him. The mall called to me.

Walking inside, I nearly ripped every girls head off, the way they were looking at Alucard. Well shit, I really was possessive. Alucard grinned again.

We were walking around the mall, first finding all the stores when a blonde woman walked onto the other side of Alucard.

"Hey. We don't usually have the tall, dark, and handsome on sell here. Would you like to come get a drink with me?" That BITCH!

I leaned forward and she saw me. "Sorry, I already bought him and he's non refundable." I smirked as I saw her blue eyes blaze. She had a group of friends a few feet away, and she was getting shot down my a teen. How sad.

"Sorry little girl, but the adults would like to talk now." Her face was hard. "What are you, his little sister?"

I smiled all to innocently, but I knew she saw fire in my eyes. I looked her up and down. Way to preppy for his type. Alucard grinned at what he read in my mind.

"Actually, I literally own him." Her face was shocked, but she put a guard back up again. "Besides, why would he go out with a blonde whore like you, when he can have me?"

She stopped. Then laughed. Humorlessly. "You're actually pretty close to me being a whore, I just don't sleep with every guy I talk to." Her face went straight again. "But you're lying about owning him." Her attention turned to Alucard. "Ditch the girl. She's just a brat that got everything she ever wanted."

I had never in person seen Alucard get so cold. "I'm sure she's gotten less than you. I'm sure you've had a constant family. I'm sure you were never raped and nearly killed multiple times. And it is true. She owns me." He paused, then turned to me, and told me. "You know, she's not a whore." He looked back at her. "She's shit. Dog shit."

I couldn't help the smug grin on my face, and when Alucard looked back at me, he raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Shall we continue, Young Master?"

When we were a few feet away, leaving the woman behind, speechless, Alucard spoke. "You shouldn't grin like that."

I looked up at him innocently. "Like what? I accomplished something?"

"Yeah," His smile was arousing. "It's a turn on."

I smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Just like torture?"

He smirked. "Yep."

I rolled my eyes, and found a store that caught my eye. It was Hot Topic. "Come on!"

Pulling Alucard to the store, I was amazed I didn't rip his arm off. When he didn't walk fast enough, I sighed and slowed my pace to match his. But soon enough, we were there.

I ran and grabbed an armful of clothing, then dropped them in Alucard's arms. Finally, after ten minutes and Alucard holding piles of cloth, I ran to the dressing room.

"Why do you need all of these at once?" Alucard asked as he set all the clothes on the bench and I started to shoo him out.

"Because," I said. "I need to mix and match."

He raised an eyebrow at me before he left the dressing room.

It took me about five minutes to get into one outfit, but I accomplished it. I had on fishnets and a dress that had a corset back and came down to my knees and black combat boots.

Walking out of the room, I posed. Alucard rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Next."

My mouth hung open. "Well, were still going to get it." I stuck my tongue out at him. He got up out of his seat.

"You might want to keep that in your mouth." He said menacingly. "Someone might just bite it off."

I pressed myself up to him. "You cant do that. I wouldn't be able to kiss you, now would I?"

He raised an eyebrow. "You got me there." He leaned down, bringing his mouth to my ear. "I'll just have to bite something else off, now won't I?"

I rolled my eyes and got into the next outfit. It was a black denim skirt and a black and purple zebra print top. I opened the door and leaned against the door frame.

"How's this?" I asked.

"Okay. Better than that other one."

I looked at him, shocked. "I thought you would approve of that one. This one's plain."

He smirked. "Oh, I just don't want you wearing that dress to school. In front of me… different story. It might not make it past a minute."

I grinned and walked back in. That was what most of the day consisted of. Me trying on clothes, over and over again. We also got me a messenger bag, also.

We were going to find somewhere for me to eat, when Alucard grabbed the few bags that I was carrying with his shadows. I looked at him and he phased away. Turning around, I looked at everyone; they were all facing another way.

Even though I expected him to scare me in some way, is still yelped when he grabbed me around the waist.

"Don't do that!" I yelled at him, smiling. I felt his silent chuckle rumble through his chest.

"But why, young master? Did I hurt you?" I could practically feel his smirk.

I sighed. "Well, no, but-"

"Good." He put his hand in my back pocket, and I put mine in his.

Yes, it was very cliché. But you cant help it when the man has a good ass.

He startled me again. "Once again, thank you for the compliment. Your ass is quite nice as well."

I blushed scarlet, looking down. We then went to a place called RUBY'S so I could eat.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I bit into my burger, and felt all the spices explode in my mouth. Momentarily, I wondered how long it's been since I had a burger.

"Are you sure you don't want something to eat?"

This waitress had a high voice, one that could probably hit high notes perfectly, and had straight black hair. The uniforms were short striped dresses that came to mid thigh. It kind of reminded me of HOOTERS, just puffy dresses instead of shorts. I mean seriously, how low a cut can you go without it being against the law?

Another waitress walked by, and I heard her whisper in her ear. "There together, you dumbass blonde."

She gasped. "I am not a blonde!"

The brunette waitress looked her up and down. "Well, I wonder why you weren't born that way." She grinned. "Or, maybe your hair's dyed?"

The black haired waitress looked down in shame, and I saw (barely visible, but there) dirty blonde roots.

They both walked away, and I kind of felt sorry for her. She seemed like someone who was branded by her genetics. Like how I usually was by my clothes.

"Hurry up."

I looked up and my mouth fell open in shock. Had I not literally just taken a bite?

"What?"

He gave an exasperated sigh. "Do you want to shop some more?"

I opened my mouth to say 'hell yeah', but then thought about it. What else did I really need? I got my MP3, I got a wallet, I got a cell pho- "I need a phone!"

I'm not sure, but I think I might have saw Alucard jump some in his chair at my random outburst. He blinked at me.

"Why must you humans need the latest technology?" He looked at me.

I rolled my eyes, sarcasm rolled off my tongue. "Sorry, we humans haven't met the field of mind reading yet. That should come in the next million years."

He stared at me. And then he laughed. I scooted my chair away some. "Are you alright, Alucard?"

He nodded. "Quite. Just someone's thoughts." I stared at him. "The blonde bimbo is coming to RUBY'S."

I closed my eyes and clenched my jaw together. "What was so funny?"

"She's already hitting on someone else."

Rolling my eyes, I took another bite. When I heard her nasty little voice, I looked back at her. She was clinging to some guy in flip flops. She looked at me, and sneered. I sneered back. He was looking between us.

"Uh, do you two have a bad history?"

I looked at him as they stood waiting to be seated. "I wouldn't call it a history." He furrowed his eyebrows together at my words. "We met earlier when she was trying to get him in bed."

He slowly turned to her, his eyes dangerous. She gasped.

"What? I did not! I asked him to come get a drink with me!" She yelled.

"So you admit it?" The guys voice was cold and cruel. For some reason, he struck me as someone Alucard would enjoy to hang out with.

The bitch looked like a deer caught in the headlights. I grinned to her. "Look at what you got yourself into."

She stared at me. Then she lashed out at me.

**A/N:Hello! All my loyal people! I just have a quick question. Should I add a lemon or no? quick review plz! I don't care if it's one word either!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Twelve**

The bitch grabbed me around my throat, her nails digging in. She had such a tight grip on me that I started to see black stars.

"YOU! You made me lose two guys in one day!" She shook me before I felt her get ripped from me. The guy in flip flops helped me up and I saw Alucard holding her against the wall. I didn't know what he was saying, but I saw her pale three different times before turning blue. I myself think I saw her stop breathing. Everyone was too shocked to do anything. 

Alucard dropped her, and no one got up to help her. In fact, a lot of the people were more concerned about me. I have to say, I liked the attention. Alucard came walking back to me, and stopped and got in a random guy's face. The guy looked to be in his fifties. I heard Alucard growl. "Do NOT think about her like that you sick pervert. She's a teenager. Besides the fact you have a wife." A shiver went down my spine at what the man must have been thinking to get him to say that.

Alucard came back to me and picked me up in his arms. The guy that was with the blonde bimbo followed. 

"So, Vlad, how have you been?"

I saw Alucard grin. "Quite good. For being a prisoner and all."

The guy laughed. "That's why you should have ran with me. Abraham would have never found us. 

"Gorge," Alucard said, still not looking at who I guessed was Gorge. "I don't mind it now."

I saw Gorge walk beside Alucard with his mouth open. I saw small fangs in his mouth. Like Alucard's when he's not pissed off.

"You don't mind? How long were you in that basement?" Gorge asked in shock.

Alucard chuckled. I noticed a lot of people were staring at us because I was in Alucard's arms. "A while. That might have impaired my judgment for Integra, but not my new master."

Gorge opened the mall doors, and stared at Alucard. "That's your new Master? She's fifteen!"

Alucard finally looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Yes. And when Integra first found me in the basement, she was twelve. She at least has three more years than Integra, not to mention, she still has Integra with her."

Gorge stopped in the parking lot. "You have a new master when your other one is still alive?" he all but yelled it. Alucard still carried me in his arms as he walked to the Porsche. "Are you alright? What happened to the great No-Life-King? The one that will kill without a hint of remorse?"

Alucard scoffed. I didn't like what I was hearing. My heart was hurting, besides the fact that I already knew he killed like that. It was because it was coming out of someone else's mouth. And I had already forced myself to believe he wasn't like that. He could have killed so many people, he could have killed that blonde bitch today, but he didn't. I don't think he did, at least. 

"Maybe, perhaps I've changed. That's what time can do to you." Alucard sounded like he was stating a fact.

"People don't change that much that fast! Last month you were laughing when you shot people's heads off!"

Alucard opened the car door and set me into it. He then leaned slowly out of the car, and turned towards Gorge, his hand on the door frame. 

"Once again, I say, maybe I've changed." he was about to shut my door when he stopped. Gorge yelled again.

"Don't say crap like that! We all know time won't change you!"

Somehow, Alucard transformed. I'm not sure how, but I had never been so scared of him in my life, though his words held no threat. Or at least on the outer surface they didn't. "Maybe someone changed me in time. I hope you understand that."

This time Alucard did shut my door and phased into his seat. Looking back I saw Gorge at the back of the car, yelling. Alucard pulled the car into reverse and stepped on the pedal, pulling the car back and running over Gorge. I gasped as I saw him on the ground.

Gorge was right. In a way. Alucard didn't give a hint of remorse for his old friend. (Or what I'm guessing is friend.) But Gorge had pissed him off a great deal, not to mention the fact that he was a vampire. 

But, it was hurtful. To know that he had seen Alucard kill, not caring about what he did to people. Actually, that's a lie; he laughed at the harm he brought to people. 

When Alucard took my hand, I slid mine away unconsciously. He sighed and I heard agony in his voice when he spoke.

"Please, Sarah-Rose, listen." I blinked but didn't say anything. "I kill because I am ordered to. Sarah, please listen."

Wiping my eyes, I realized I was crying. "Yes, but you would still kill, wouldn't you?" I hiccupped. "You would go on killing sprees everyday if it wasn't for Hellsing, wouldn't you?"

He looked down. "Yes. I would. I am still a monster. " 

I looked away from him disgusted. Whether it was at myself or him, I didn't know quite yet. 

We got home a few minutes later, and Alucard grabbed my things and phased away. I still didn't have a cell phone. I shrugged and continued walking to my room, and saw all of my stuff on my bed, and an eerie feeling encased the room. A shiver went down my spine. 

"Get the hell out of my room, Alucard!" As soon as I said that, I felt my shoulders relax and myself calm down. But I ran to my bed and laid down next to the pile of clothes and cried myself to sleep. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning I woke up to Walter putting away my clothes that had been on my bed. I rubbed my eyes with the heel of my hands before sitting up right. 

"Hey, Walter," I said. He turned around.

"Yes?"

I raised an eyebrow at him. "I cant say hi?"

Walter smiled. "Of course you can. I'm just used to being called for something."

I shook my head, with not a care in the world at the moment. "Nah, I'm just saying hi. The only thing I need is a cell phone." I looked down at myself. "And a shower."

Walter laughed. "Oh, yes, Sir Integra wanted me to give this to you." He pulled a small black box out of his pocket and handed it to me. "She said Alucard went and got it for you since you two forgot to get one."

Now I felt guilty for acting that way towards Alucard. "Miss Hellsing?" I looked up to Walter and took the box. "I'm not trying to pry, but did something happen between you and Alucard?"

"Why? What happened?" I asked, somewhat worried.

"He's refusing to drink his blood. Even when we put some of Integra's blood in front of him, he wont touch it." He said. "Just like what Seras does."

I looked down. "I got mad at him." I said. "Someone he knew was at the mall, and he was wondering why the hell Alucard was fine being a pet. He said how Alucard could kill anyone and anything without a second thought. I asked him about it in the car. He said that if it wasn't for Hellsing, that he would kill; that he's still a monster."

Walter sat next to me. "I hope you don't mind if I sit next to you." I shook my head. "But I think you might have changed him. If it wasn't for Abraham Van Helsing, then he wouldn't have ever met his Mina reincarnation."

I looked up at Walter eyes wide. "What?"

He nodded. "He's told me of how much you remind him of Mina. He's perfectly fine with being here as long as you're here. If you were to die, I'm not exactly sure what he'd do."

I looked back down. "No, I cant be. I'm sure he'd get on with his unlife with out me."

"I'm not so sure about that. As far as I know, he didn't take to well with Mina being killed. I'm not sure how he would react if you were, too." Walter said all knowingly. "Even men can only take so much."

Now, I felt extremely guilty. "But why me? What did I do?"

Walter thought about that for a second. "Well, you opened up his heart. His heart had been frozen for years on end. And like I said before, if harm came to you, anything could happen. He finally healed after five hundred years."

I looked down. "I guess I rubbed salt on an opened wound." I sighed. "Do you know where Alucard is?"

"I believe he is in his coffin." Walter said getting up. I played with the box as he left. Opening it, I saw that it was the new blackberry from Verizon.

Setting it on my bed, I walked out of the room down towards the great invisible elevator. Stepping into it, I pressed down. I felt it shudder and move, and it seemed to take forever, going painfully slow. Tears leaked from my eyes before it came to a stop. 

Opening, I noticed it was damp and cold down here. I walked through the hall until I came to the only two doors on the floor. One was big and well, just plain creepy looking. The one across from it had a more happy vibe coming from it. But that could also be the light from underneath the door. 

Sighing, I went for the creepy black door, twisting the handle. The door creaked. 

Walking in, I saw a coffin, and was about to walk to it when I saw the person I was looking for in a throne like chair. He was asleep, his head in his hands, and a dried red trail coming from his eyes. 

Guilt shook me and I couldn't help but run to him. Alucard jumped and his arms rapped around me on instinct, and I cried against him. I couldn't believe that me, a lonely human, hurt him, the great Count Dracula himself.

Alucard took my chin in his hand, tipping my face upwards. His bloody tears were gone, no signs that they had even been there. I literally seemed to get lost in his eyes. There were so many unspoken feelings, so many stories behind them.

We both leaned into each other at the same time, and our lips met. To begin with, it was just kissing. But I had a feeling things were about to get…heavy.


	13. AN: Sorry!

A/N:

I am so sorry everyone. It appears that I have died…I haven't…my laptop did though. I had 4 or 5 chapters on it. And I was planning on putting them on a usb when I turned it on…only, the blue screen of death came up. I was literally crying. I also had a few other stories, on shots mostly, and things I didn't plan on posting, until I edited them.

So yeah, my laptop was out to make my life hell.

But, mind you, that was from January. So, I have gotten over it. Though, recently I turned it on, and the blue screen of death came back up. My eyes watered up a bit.

Now, my question for you:

What I had originally planned, was for the lemon's to be chapter 13. but, with an idea I had, I can have Sarah turn into a vampire later on, and the lemons will come after that. So, do you want Sarah to be a Mary-Sue like everyone else and live happily ever after with Alucard, (will probably do a sequel if so) or, have her stay human and die? (could possibly do a sequel, though, it will be harder.)

Please, tell me what you think. Oh, and I will also be posting a new hellsing story up soon. I have the prolouge, chapter 1 and chapter 2 done. It will be called "The First Bride." Basically, the bride before mina.

And I'm sorry about this only being an A/N. I know the few of you who haven't given up on me were hoping for another chapter. But, I need to know the answer to my prompt. So, please review with your answers, or any other possible ideas. If I use them, I will put so at the top. (if I remember)


	14. Chapter 14

-1**OH DEAR GOD I'VE UPDATED! Hell is freezing over, pigs are flying, and all that stuff. (is actually from a song called 'Look it Up' by my cousin Ashton Shepherd-it is country, just to warn you ahead of time, but it's humorous)**

**I've decided to go with a lemon, because I've decided that Sarah will stay human. E. Lovett made a very good point, and I've realized they're right. So, Sarah isn't going to become anymore of a Mary Sue than she is.**

**Oh, and…*drum roll* MY LAPTOP IS FIXED! And this chapter was a file that was resurrected! So, I've decided to take mercy and update, because I was reading all my reviews, and felt bad that I hadn't updated in….hold on…over a year, considering it was probably another six months before I posted the A/N. Also, it was between this chapter, and an alternative chapter for chapter 13, but that one is only a page and a half, and had no lemon. And it was an even match between lemon and vampire, along with some that said both-my apologies if I make you sound stupid, but in Hellsing, you have to be a virgin. I actually did have a way for it to work, despite Sarah being raped (I believe that the virginity comes from the mind, aka, it's a mental thing. She was physically raped, but mentally, she had never willingly given herself up. Meaning, _mentally_ she was still a virgin.-did that make sense?)**

**Also, I've noticed that over time, my writing style has changed a bit. I like to put a quote, the say, 'I said,' then go on about how they said the quote. (ie- "Alucard, you idiot." I said, exasperation in my voice.' I'm trying to break away from that. I think this sounds better, and less child like. "Alucard, you idiot." The exasperation in my voice was evident.' Doesn't it? That's how I used to write, and I've fallen off the boat, but am slowly climbing back on board.**

**I've never posted a lemon, so have fun. I didn't want to be all in depth, to the point where I and every other being reading this would have a nose bleed, but, I didn't want to just say 'and we had sex', like I did for another story I'm writing. **

**Oh, and, this is not based off real life experience. I've never had sex before-I truly don't plan to for a while. I want to at least have a degree before I think about that, because as much as I love my little brothers, I don't even want to take the _chance_ that some evil thing that makes spit bubbles while looking completely cute could come from premarital sex, so yeah. Despite that, I'd love to babysit this child in my head. It so adorable, blowing spit bubbles.**

**Anyways, anything and everything is based off other lemons I've read. I've also taken health, so no doubt that helps. I DO KNOW THE MECHANICS OF SEX!**

**I'll stop rambling here.**

**First though: _READ READ READ!_ (uses every way possible to catch attention) **

**YOU DO NOT HAVE TO READ THIS CHAPTER IF YOU WISH TO SKIP THE LEMON! That's all this chapter really is. I mean, if you wish to read it, go ahead, but you don't have to. I will be bumping up the rating though.**

**Here is the long awaited…CHAPTER 13! and lemon.**

I sighed into Alucard's mouth as his hands roamed up and down my body, touching me in places I always wanted him to. His tongue darted into my mouth at the chance, and I moaned when his hands started rubbing my thighs, then slipped under my ass and lifted me up, so I was sitting on him better. The kiss kept getting deeper and deeper, and it was filled with so many things; Passion, love, anger, pain, release…

Alucard opened his eyes, and I looked into them. They was such a passion in them, such a smoldering look, that I felt I didn't deserve it; that I didn't deserve him.

Placing my hands against his chest, I broke the kiss. He kept his hands around my waist, but didn't protest, though it did look like he wanted to. It looked like he was almost… pouting?

I looked down. "I don't deserve this," I said, biting my lip. The look on his face softened, and I could see how much he cared about me.

"Don't you ever believe that," He whispered, then started kissing my neck, his teeth grazing against my skin. "If anyone doesn't deserve anything, it's me. I failed my kingdom many hundred years ago. I've failed myself, letting me believe I couldn't love again, when you were sitting here in front of me. I've failed you, hurting you, then making you believe that _you_ don't deserve _me._ (A/N: sorry if that confused you) I shouldn't even be alive, if you want the truth. Yet, here I am, with you in my lap."

The way he said the last few words made me realize I was in his lap, and that turned me on greatly. He skimmed his nose across my neck and down my cleavage, then back up my neck. I took a wild guess that he could smell my arousal.

"Yes, I can. Very tantalizing, in fact. It's taking all of my will power not to take you right here, right now." He mumbled against my throat.

Another moan escaped me. "Why not?"

"Why not what?"

"Why not take me now?" I whispered

I felt him chuckle, and that only turned me on more. "It wouldn't be right. You are my master, not to mention are only fifteen."

I growled, and he pulled my hair, making my head tip up so he had full access to my throat. His teeth, barely, just_ barely_, grazed harder against my skin, bring forth the tiniest bit of blood. I felt his tongue slid up the scratch, and I pressed myself against him. I ran one of my hands through his jet black hair. Once his head moved away from my neck, I all but attacked his.

As I kissed and sucked at his neck, I felt vibrations in his throat and chest. He helped the hand that was taking off his tie. It really had started to annoy me. But I realized that his fingers were fumbling too, but I soon knew the reason why. I had been grinding my hips against his unconsciously.

"I don't care if I'm fifteen," I said against him. "I'm your master, and I order you to take me."

I could see a grin on his face, but it wasn't maniacal, it wasn't a I'm-going-to-get-what-I-want grin. It was just a simple happy grin. Like he would have lived if I said no.

I brought my mouth back up to his, and attacked. I started to dominate him, and I felt his tongue fight back. Then, his mouth moved down to my vest, and he pulled his teeth against it, growling. It kind of reminded me of a puppy.

He pulled back and raised an eyebrow at me. "I remind you of a puppy?"

I shrugged, and he smirked, before he pinned me to the ground. Then he did what I least expected. He turned _into a dog._ Then he started ripping at my vest, and ripped it in half with one good tug. Then he turned back into a human, he just didn't have his coat on.

I started working on the buttons on his vest, and he started biting the buttons off my shirt. I finished with his vest just as he popped the last button off my shirt.

"You better not rip my bra off," I warned.

He grinned against the top of my breasts. "Don't worry, I can fix it." And just like that, I pulled at the top of his shirt, and the buttons came off. He raised an eyebrow again. "Can't wait to get me naked?"

"No, actually I cant," I said, and arched against him as he began to suck on my neck. He held me like that and I rapped my legs around his waist. I felt my bra and shirt vanish, and the top half of me pressed against him, skin on skin. And good God, did it feel good.

Alucard's hand that was under my back moved, and traced the outer curve of my left breast.

"Why couldn't you do that earlier?" I whispered, then moaned when his finger traced the outside of my nipple.

"Do what, my dear Master?"

My eyes rolled into my head. "Phase the clothes off. Could have helped along time ago." Or at least, it felt like along time ago. I had lost track of time; in all honesty, I didn't care about time.

"Like this?" He asked, and I felt my pants vanish into thin air. I nodded, breathing hard.

"Or how about like this?" And like that, I was completely and utterly naked under him. And it didn't scare me as much as it probably should have, with me being a rape victim and all. But maybe I felt more secure because I was technically the 'Master' during all of this. It might have been because I just plain and simply felt safer around him.

Alucard's moist mouth on my nipple brought me out of thoughts, and my entire being focused on that. Then some small part of me noticed the rock against my inner thigh that was -sadly- covered by cloth.

His mouth moved to my other nipple, and I brought my feet to the waist of his pants before pulling on them some. He growled, sending vibrations through my breast, and I could feel myself get wet.

Even though I had been raped (many times)I was, in a way, still a virgin. I had never felt good during it; (and I did now, and I wasn't even having sex yet!) I hadn't allowed my body to feel this way before.

Alucard released my nipple and moved his mouth up to my ear. "Don't think about those times. They cant hurt you now."

And with that, his mouth started trailing kiss down my middle. I shivered in delight as he slowly made his way to my center. But instead, his mouth went to my thigh, skipping the only thing I wanted him to touch.

"Alucard…" I growled at him. He was teasing me.

He nuzzled against my inner thigh. "Yes, my Master?"

"God damn it, Alucard. You know exactly what I want."

His head popped up when I looked down, and I felt myself get wetter. "Why, yes I do. But I want you to say it."

"It."

He chuckled and lifted himself up onto me, and moved his mouth to my ear. "You know exactly what I want."

He leaned back, no doubt to tease me some more, but I rapped my hand around his neck, so I sat up as he did. My mouth was next to his ear.

"I want you to pleasure me, like you must have so many women. I want your hands on every inch of my body, your mouth kissing all of me. All in all, I basically want you to fuck me with all of your being, so much that I forget my own."

He all but whispered his words into my ear. "I will not pleasure you like so many other women. I will not fuck you." His words were harsh, then grew softer. "I will pleasure you like I have no other; I will love you."

His words stopped my breathing, and he went back down to between my legs. He began to stroke me, and my hips jumped. No one had ever been this soft to me, never so caring.

"Shh, stop thinking those things." I nodded at Alucard's words. Then, he sat up on his knees, and lifted me up, placing my thighs on his shoulders; I jerked when I felt his tongue against me.

He held my hips down, and when the jumping persisted, he pressed his face deeper against me. His tongue played with my clit, refusing to enter me quite yet.

"Alucard… please," I whispered. He then complied.

I felt his tongue dart inside of me, lengthening, because I knew his regular tongue couldn't fill me entirely.

His magical tongue (I mean the pleasurable sense) hit a spot against my walls, making me gasp and move against his mouth. I could feel his smirk, and he began to play with that part of me.

I heard my breathing become labored, because at the moment, I couldn't feel my breathing. Almost my entire being was focused on the pressure building up between my legs.

Then, I had the sudden sensation of that pressure exploding inside of me, a indescribable pleasure taking hold of me. I'm not sure, but I think I yelled Alucard during this.

He continued to lick at me before he finally decided to trail kisses up me. His body pressed against mine, and I could feel his arousal against me. I realized, while I was naked and floating in heaven, he was still back on Earth, and more than likely in pain.

"Alucard…" I whispered. He pulled his mouth away from my throat.

"Yes, my dear sweet Master?"

I brought his ear down to my mouth. "Ease your pain. I order you to."

He nibbled on my jaw with out breaking the skin. "Do not worry, I will. When, I cannot say…"

I rapped my legs around him, and began to move against him. He groaned.

"I can say when now," He growled and I felt his pants phase away, and he very gently slid into me. I shivered in delight.

"Please, Alucard. Ease your pain." I said, arching against him.

He raised an eyebrow. "And what about your pain?"

I laughed. "Hey, my pain is none existent. I'm floating around somewhere off in Happy Highville."

He smirked and moved out of me, before coming back in. I moaned, which encouraged him. He continued to thrust into me, and I began to move simultaneously with his body.

After only-god-knows-how-long I felt heat pool up in my stomach again. It was almost like a sneeze; the pressure builds up and you have that dire need to release it. This just felt so much better than a sneeze.

Soon, I was right on the edge, and I felt myself clinch around him, cumming. I felt him cum in me seconds after. He then phased me and him into his coffin, and I laid against him, still skin on skin.

Alucard played with my hair, one of his subconscious habits. "Sarah-Rose, will you ever regret what we just did?"

I blinked, shocked that he would say something so… human. "What? No, of course not. But out of curiosity, why do you ask?"

"Because two weeks ago, you shot yourself because I was too senseless to notice that you loved me. Also, because I am still a monster."

I sighed. "Alucard, as you said, you've changed. But, you notice now that I do love you. I can't help you weren't smart enough back then to notice.

"Was that an insult to me?" Alucard asked in a teasing manner.

I shook my head. "Of course not. Would I ever insult you?"

He raised an eyebrow. "I don't know. Would you?"

"No." I smiled at him. Alucard sighed. "What's wrong?"

"You're going to have to go school next week."

I pouted. "You can follow me around."

He chuckled darkly. "And scare every living human being? Your mother would shoot me for that."

I made a smacking sound with my mouth. "Well, we wouldn't want that. No matter how good you're able to heal."

He smirked. "Your mother is quite mean as to where she shoots."

"My poor vampire. I'll stop her from sexually harassing you from now on." I joked. He laughed.

"I don't mind as long as its you doing it." He smirked devilishly.

I rolled my eyes. "You have to remember Alucard, I'm only human."

"Yes, I know, my Master."

**So, please, tell me what you think. Say it sucked balls. Say it was amazing. Just don't tell me things like you got off on this or something. I'd really prefer not to know, to tell you the truth. However, I do like reviews. So if you _reeaaaaaaally_ liked it in a pervy way…use code or something. Something humorous, so that way, when I do read the review, I can say I'm laughing so hard and that's why my face is turning red. Like, if you're a guy, say the banana in your pocket enjoyed it. If you're a girl….idk….say you had a cupcake or something….(bit of an inside joke. The tv was on and I was on the computer and the guy said that he 'wouldn't go for a vagina flavored cupcake', so yeah….)**

**Oh, and just because I like cupcakes and hate banana's does not signify my sexuality. XD I'm so happy my friend doesn't read hellsing…if she did, she would read this, and god knows how she'd act once school started again. *knows she secretly likes yaoi and lemons because she turns red whenever she claims to 'accidently' find a lemon in a T rated fic***

**Anyways, it will undoubtedly be a while before I post anything up again. I have so many other storys I'm typing, and I want to finish them before I begin posting them, so things like this don't happen, where its two months in between. **

**So, in total, about a page of authors comments. Lol. Originally, I wrote artist. I've been on deviantART to much…**

**Oh yes, check me out on dA. Just copy: evilvampireducky . deviantart . com and remove the spaces. I haven't put up any SRRH art, but I've been thinking about it recently (aka, past fifty seconds) who knows. Maybe you have a dA account and can watch me! *would greatly enjoy said thing* I have a few poems up, so you can take a look at that too.**

**I will shut up and allow you to review. PLEASE! Even if it did take me a while to update, I still updated, didn't I? DIDN'T I? Reviews may encourage me to do SRRH art~ *wiggles eyebrows unseductively* XD**

**As I said, review. Can stress this enough. And visit my dA account!**

**I swear, my AN is longer than the actual story(I talk to much-this makes my point.)**

**Toodles!**

**-Ducky**

**PS-random long authors note is random and long.**

**PPS-random PS is random.**

**PPPS-oh, I could go on for days.**


End file.
